


Baby Bump

by gwenGOT777



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenGOT777/pseuds/gwenGOT777
Summary: All Baekhyun wanted is to have that vacation with his boyfriend so they can rekindle the fire in their relationship.All Chanyeol wanted is a chance to finally proposed to his boyfriend.But fate certainly has another plan for the two of them.





	1. Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first Chanbaek fanfic.
> 
> Based on the Taiwanese Series Fated To Love You, but I only used that as an inspiration on the first few chapters and the story steers away entirely from that series's plot along the way.
> 
> English is not my native language so there might be some mistakes here and there.^^
> 
> For more updated chapter list kindly visit this story on AsianFanfics.
> 
> Enjoy.

Byun Baekhyun is your typical classic nerd. Yes he's 100% NERD. The one most people like to classify as losers of the society because they wore ugly clothes that doesnt match and overlarge glasses that makes them look like a bug. A very cute ladybug.

But here he is now, clutching way too many plastic bags that contains many things ranging from iced coffee to steam buns, to paper works etc. 

"Excuse me..excuse me please.." He whines while the people around him just ignores him and continously pushes their way inside the elevator. 

He just sighes and lift up his load up above his head to prevent them from being squished.

As the elevator opens up to his office floor he immediately went out clutching his chest. 

"Argg.. I'm still alive..I made it." He dramaticaly said while hurrying up to the office.

"Here you go guys, Iced coffe, cappucino frappe, steam buns, xeroxed report, one library file." He recited as he gives the item to his respective officemates who didnt even thank him.

It's just 9:30 in the morning but the small man clearly is exhausted.As he sits on his chair on his meager stall his bestfriend Kyungsoo pushes his chair near him.

"Remind me again on why you're letting them bully you like this?" He exasperatedly ask Baekhyun.

"Oh, no it's nothing. I really want to help people you know. It makes me feel good." He explained while typing a message on his phone.

"So, your 3rd anniversary with Jongdae is near, any plans?" Kyungsoo suddenly changes the topic making Baekhyun pout.

"I dont know what to do Kyungie..we've been together for 3 years and now Jongdae has been a grumpy snowman. He doesnt even kiss me anymore can you believe that?" Baekhyun whines while looking at his friend with tears in his eyes.

Kyungsoo bite his lips to prevent him saying a retort to his friends statement. He's been saying this for years and years but will his stubborn friend listen? He needs a make over, dye his hair, wear some make up and wear some baby making clothes and get into his boyfriend's pants for crying out loud. 

"I said this before and I will say it again. That man of yours need action in your life so if you aint gonna give him some action he needs he's going to find it with someone else" Kyungsoo said while rolling his eyes.

"What action are you talking about? Do we need to watch some movies or something?" Baekhyun cluelessly asked which makes Kyungsoo lose his patience.

"Oh my God Baekki..what I'm trying to say is you should have some sex in your life! Your boyfriend is not a monk you know!!" Kyungsoo shouted, and immediately clamped his hands to his mouth as he realizes that he just shouted out those words.

He can hear the laughter and shouts of their officemates with a little pinch of cat calling making Baekhyun and Kyungsoo blushed.

"What's this about having sex Baek?" Baekhyun lifts up his head which he just buries on his hands to see one of their boss Sehun who is sporting a teasing smirk.

"Uhg..its nothing Mr. Oh. Pls. forget everything you heard today." He said while his hands went lower to pinch Kyungsoo's leg. 

Sehun laugh and gave a folder to the blushing man. "I want this report to be edited and kindly return this to my office after you're finish. Oh, and if you want someone to talk to about your amazing predicament..*chuckles*..you're welcome to my office anytime." With a smile their boss turns and went back to his office.

"Gosh Baekki, did he just means what I think he means? I mean..wtf am I blubbering about. Go break up with Jongdae and start a steamy love affair with our boss. That'll be so freaking hot.." Kyungsoo said to Baekki who is looking at him weirdly.

"I'm suddenly afraid of that brain of yours Kyungie.." He quietly said while Kyungsoo ruffles his hair.

\-------------

Park Chanyeol, 7th Heir to the PARK BB CORP. is done with all his work for today. He's just sitting on his office chair staring into nothing.

He and his boyfriend Luhan has been together for 4years. Now is the right time for him to propose and settle down as his Grandma suggested all the time. But the main problem is that Luhan is not yet ready to settle down. He has a great career on his hometown in China while Chanyeol is doing great with his family business here in Korea.

He bits his lower lip as he remembers all the time that Luhan breaks his promises. It's hard to make some available time for them to be together as the smaller man is too busy, he frowns with the thought. He is much more busier than Luhan, managing a big and well known Corporation which boasted numerous branches worldwide yet he still makes time for his Lu. That's what love is right? Making time for the one you love.

He rest his head on his chair while closing his eyes. Silently wishing that his boyfriend will be there on their anniversary. He will propose and he just hopes that this time he wont hear any more excuses from the man.

*Knock knock

The door opens up revealing Chanyeols personal assistant Kim Jongin.

"All things are settled Mr. Park, I already made the arrangements at Pavilion Hotel. Nothing fancy as you instructed. Just a simple night for you and your future wife." Kai smirked at his boss who just nooded.

"The ring is ready for pick up?" Chanyeol ask while staring at the windows.

 "Yes sir. Dont worry your mind off. He will say yes Mr.Park." Kai encourages his boss who is also one of his close friends.

"I hope so too Kai. I hope so too." 

\----------

Baekhyun is up on the 14th floor waiting for his boyfriend to come out of his office. He's about to follow the plan his friend cooked up for him in order to save his sinking relationship.

"Hey Baek, why did you come up here. I told you I'm busy right?" Jongdae said clearly irritated to see his small boyfriend.

"Aigoo..dont be grumpy on me. I just want to remind you about our anniversary. I already bought some tickets and paid for our hotel accomodations." He blurted out while Jongdae looks surprise.

"Well I have a business meeting on our anniversary date Baek..at the Pavilion Hotel. I'll be sharing rooms with my officemates as we will be busy with meetings. You just wasted your money on nothing." Jongdae said while Baekhyun frowns at him.

"You didnt tell me that you'll be busy. But since its the same hotel that I booked maybe you can sneak out and go to our room for a little while you know. For us to celebrate our 3years together." He puts on some smile while Jongdae just nods.

"Ok, whatever you said Baek. Listen I wont be able to pick you up these days because I'm a very busy person so take care of yourself ok? Bye" he immediately went inside leaving a teary eyed Baekhyun outside.

\-------------

"I'm very bust filming right now baby so I only have a few minutes. Dont be mad at me ok? I just love being in the entertainment industry I know that you know that." Luhan sweetly said to his boyfriend who is quiet on the other line. Clearly upset at their situation.

"It's ok Luhan as long as you'll be there on our vacation days." He said as he clutch the phone tighter waiting for those words.

"Ofcourse..I promise that I'll be there baby. I have to go. I love you" 

The line went off and Chanyeol stares at his phone.

He said those words again. He wonders if Luhan will be able to do what he said or break his promise to him again. He cant have another broken promise which breaks his heart little by little. One broken promise at a time.

\-----------

Chanyeol went up to the bathroom when he finish his random occular inspection on the 8th floor which houses a lawfirm that is paying rent so they can occupy the whole 8th floor of the well known PARK BB CORP TOWER. when he hears sobbing at the end of the cubicle stall. He thought maybe there's a broken hearted employee crying his heart out. He got curious and went up to that stall to knock.

"There's someone here..go anywhere else." Baekhyun said as he stiffles his cries.

The knock continous and Baekhyun loudly cries.

"Are you deft? There's someone here, go anywhere else and leave me alone!" He screamed at the rude guy who continously knocks.

He stand up and opens the door to find a tall guy with a really handsome face. Looking at him like he's one very intersting animal.

"Yah, this is a public restroom. Kindly cry your heart out somewhere else, the sounds you make really is annoying you know." Chanyeol complains to the wide eyed puppy looking short man.

"Ahjusii..you are so rude. I got my heart broken and you go ruining my moment? How could you be this mean." Bakehyun cries while looking up at the tall man.

"Yah! What do you mean old man? Fix yourself and get out of here. A lot of investors are randomly walking on this floor, you might ruin the company image." He coldy said and as he turns around to leave..he suddenly stops upon reaching the door and turns towards the speechless Baekhyun.

"If I'm your boyfriend I will leave you too. Look at what you're wearing? Sweatshirt and faded jeans thats too big for you? Ever heard of contact lenses because those glasses makes you look like a dork. Change your image so that no one will ever leave you..again.," he said and quickly went outside before Baekhyun can answer.

"Did that guy just humiliate me?" He ask himself as he stood there dumbfounded.

\-------------

"Hey, you took your time there" Kai said as he catch up to Chanyeol.

"I just made friends with a puppy, a lost puppy." He answered which makes Kai confused. 

"What the shit are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Grab the keys and we'll go to Winstons. I have to pick up the ring."

\--------

"Kyungie..can you please come with me? I need to go shopping.." He whispered to his friends ears as they sit and eat lunch.

"Gosh, finally. You're going to change your appearance huh? I'll pick the clothes for you" Kyungsoo excitedly said while Baekhyun shakes his head.

"I'll choose my new clothes Kyungie. If you choose you'll probably buy some clothes that might get me pregnant by just going outside." Baekhyun chuckles.

"Well thats the point right?"

\--------------

Baekhyun sits up on their backyard while staring up at the sky. It's one of his hobby, star gazing. It makes him feel like he's with his papa who's in heaven.

"Ei! A falling star..uhm..wish wish.."

"I wish I can be with Mr. Right. On my upcoming vacation break,please just pretty please let me be with him" he whispered with close eyes thinking about his boyfriend.

He has no idea that someone somewhere saw that falling star too.

"I hope I can be with him soon" Chanyeol whispered while looking at the night sky and gently swirling his wineglass.

TBC


	2. Byun Baekhee

Baekhyun gaped at the bags that his best friend just dumped on his bed.

"What the heck are those.." He asked Kyungsoo who has a very satisfied smirk on his face. 

"Those are your new clothes, I already shop for you and no no..shut up for a while and hear me out. Now we've been best friends since we're on diapers and God knows how much I care for you and all but let's just admit that you are 100% clueless when it comes to fashion, you look horrible Baekki and I have been saying that for years, I have been nagging you for a much needed make over but did you listen??? No, you said too many excuses and now after 3 years you will listen to me and wear all the freaking clothes I bought to save my bleeding heart. Don't make me say the lines "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" pls..you know I'm the best on our drama class." Kyungsoo seriously said with a dangerous glint on his eyes.

Baekhyun nervously gulped and forces himself to smile.

"OK Kyungie, let's see the clothes alright?" He awkwardly said while grabbing the nearest bag.

"Good, let's start now" 

As Baekhyun opens the first bag he nervously grabs what's inside of it and looks at the thing and shouts.

"What the hell Kyungsoo??? Why did you buy some panties???" Baekhyun shouted at his delighted friend who just shrugged and said.

"They look great like, lace panties sexy lingerie, I thought about you doing a little cross dress thing for Jongdae and believe me he won't be able to keep his hands off you, and your panties." Kyungsoo said mischievously while winking at his dumbfounded friend.

"Cross dress? You mean I will wear girl clothes?" Baekhyum whispered weakly.

"Well yeah, I already completed your whole ensemble you know,,make up, wigs, "

Baekhyum who has never done a single crazy thing in his life stared at his best friend and fainted.

\---------------

Baekhyun is not speaking to his bestfriend after the incident and all of Kyungsoo's attempt at conversation falls on deaft ears making him furious and starts ignoring Baekhyun in return.

"Stupid Brat, forcing me to cross dress. I mean all the other clothes he bought are ok. Heck I love those skinny jeans and all but the fucking school dress? Short shorts and skirts? Gosh." He whispered talking to himself furiously.

He suddenly got up and took a folder. 

Baekhyun walks up to his boss's office and knocks, he turns the door knob only after he heard Sehun's voice saying "Come in"

"Good morning Mr. Oh, here is the report, it's clear of all typo errors now." He said while handing out the folder to the taller man who is sitting comfortably behind his desk.

"Why thank you Baekki.." He said with a smile.

"If that's all then I'll go now sir, have a nice day." Baekhyun said politely but as he turns he suddenly gasp when he felt Sehun grabbed his hands and gently turns him around.

"Well there's one thing I want to talk about Baekhyun. Are you and your boyfriend still together?" Sehun ask while leaning backwards so that he's sitting on his desk.

"Ah..yes of course were still together. Actually we will celebrate our 3rd anniversary soon." He weakly said, feeling awkward talking about personal mattes with his boss."

Sehun looks at him with a pity on his gaze.

"If anything goes wrong, call me. Where's your phone?" He said while opening his hands waiting for Baekhyun to give his phone. 

Baekhyun reluctantly gave his phone to Sehun, sneaking a peak at his boss's handsome face.

Why is Mr. Oh suddenly became this interested in me? I mean, with his handsome face, body to die for, his height, those pouty lips and those sexy smirk. Ugh! What am I thinking. Stop this dirty thoughts Byun Baekhyun!

After typing and saving his number on Baekhyun's mobile Sehun gave it back with a sweet smile on his face.

"There you go, don't forget what I told you. If anything happens and you need someone to talk to call me. Off you go honey." Sehun said as he turns and goes back to his work.

Baekhyun smiled and immediately went outside returning to his table. He is thinking about what just happens when Kyungsoo suddenly went beside him and whispered to his ears.

"So how was the quickie with Mr. Oh?" He said while Baekhyun suddenly grabs his chest as he was so surprised by what his bestfriend did.

"Oh my God,,are you trying to kill me?? Don't sneak up on me like that I might just get a heart attack!" Baekhyun complains as Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

"Details.." He said while Baekhyun just bits his lips relaying what happen inside the office to his nosy friend.

"He's totally into you, what he's basically saying is he's waiting for you and Jongdae to break up and he'll properly court you by then..that is if he isn't able to get in your pants first." Kyungsoo explained while Baekhyun blushed at his friend's bluntness.

"So let's change topic,,since now that were ok as if nothing happens,, *sarcastic tone* let's go party later, there's this new bar that just opens up last week and Jongin said it's getting quite popular so we'll go there." Kyungsoo explained to his confused friend.

"Details.." Baekhyun said.

"I'm dating that Jongin guy, he pesters me like there's no tomorrow and I finally gave in just to have some peace and quiet in my life and the rest as they say is history." He explained while Baekhyun nooded.

"Lucky you someone wants you." Baekhyun whispered while Kyungsoo patted his shoulders. 

"Time to wear those magic skirt Baekhee" Kyungsoo laughed at the annoyed expression on his friend's face.

\----------------

"Tell me why I'm here with you again?" Chanyeol asked the over excited Kai while they sat at the bar of Hexo Club.

"Because you're fucking stressed and you need to have fun" Kai replied as he looks around the club.

"I'm getting engage and you're taking me at some club?" He complains as Kai sush him.

"Youre not yet engage so have fun. You've been stiff and grumpy since Luhan left that's probably due to lack of sex" Kai laughed at the annoyed looking man beside him who is technically his boss.

"Hey I'm only saying the truth men, oh here he is. My date is here behave yourself Channie he's with his friend." Kai said as he craned his neck towards the entrance.

Chanyeol just nooded and continues to drink.

And a few minutes later he suddenly stares ahead gulps at the sight right in front of him. Lo and behold these God given milky white thighs with a skirt that is quite short and hugs those hips like a 2nd skin.

"Eyes are up here" Kyungsoo said laughing at the embarrassed looking Chanyeol who suddenly cranes his neck and looks up to Kyungsoo then looks back at the person who owns those sexy legs.

And he's frozen. Looking at those light brown orbs, pretty face with a milky white skin, blushing at the stare he's being given, those pinkish lips that makes him clears his throat.

"Chanyeol this is my date Kyungsoo, i have been trying to get into his pants for quite some time now and this is his friend, sorry I haven't met her before." Kai said while smiling politely to Baekhyun who widens his eyes at the thought that these two guys didn't notice his gender.

Well he has to admit that he is surprised himself, he looks way to feminine and Kyungsoo did great on fixing his outfit for the night. Loose white blouse with a leather skirt and some girl flat sandals.

"This is my friend Baekhee, she's new to the area so please be nice boys" Kyungsoo laugh clearly enjoying every moment.

Baekhyun smiled embarrassedly and sat down besides Chanyeol as Kyungsoo sat himself besides Kai and as they fill up the round table a waiter appears at their table ready to take orders.

"Free margarita for the lovely lady, free of charge as our bartender is smitten with you mam." The waiter said as he places the drink in front of Baekhee.

"Why thank you"Baekhee said while Kai and Kyungsoo pick their orders Chanyeol suddenly lowers his head and whispered to Baekhee.

"Don't drink that, someone might have put something in that drink. Never trust these strangers in a bar." Baekhee nooded and Chanyeol sit straight again.

"Thank you Mr. Chanyeol shi, you look familiar,it seems like I have seen you before somewhere." Baekhee said while looking at Chanyeol, face scrunch up in concentration.

ah! This is the jerk who humiliated me back at the comfort room!! Ah this will be a sweet revenge .

Baekyun's eyes widens in realization and smirks.

"Lets dance Kyungie!" Kai said as he grabs the annoyed looking Kyungsoo as they went to the dance floor.

Baekhee looks at Chayeol and lightly touching the man on the legs startling the bored looking man.

"Wanna dance?" Baekhee said surprising himself at such a brave action. Well it surely helps that he's on his alter ego mode.

Chanyeol gulps at the inviting sight, internally fighting with himself.

Dont be smitten with a girl , you're gay. And your going to propose to a man this weekend. Stop playing around.

That's what he's telling himself but then Baekhee grabs his hands and stood up clinging to it.

"Oppa, come on up. I wanna dance with you" Baekhee pouted and the tall man gave in as he is so affected by that aegyo.

"Ok Baekhee" he said as he let's the small girl leads him straight the dance floor.

Bodies are moving to the rythm, laughing with glee, Baekhyun has never felt this liberated before. So this is what it's like to have fun. This what he's been missing as Kyungsoo said. Speaking of his friend he looks around and saw him dancing and grinding with the gleeful Kai clearly having the time of their lives when suddenly big hands grabs his swaying hips and push him closer. He suddenly feels warm breath on his neck.

"You know that you're one of the seven deadly sins Baekhee?" Chanyeol whispered dangerously as he pulled the small girl close still grabbing those sexy hips he's been eyeing for a while now.

"What do you mean Mr.Chanyeol?" Baehee asked breathlessly as he feels the taller man's strong body behind him.

"I'm supposed to be at my room moping around and getting ready for my proposal surprise for my boyfriend when suddenly you walks in with those goddamn skirt of yours making me think that maybe I'm not gay and I can do both you know." He whispered irritatingly to Baekhee who smiled.

"Well, that's not my problem anymore right? I'm just here to have fun, dont you wanna have fun Chanyeol-sshi." Baekhyun turns around to look at the taller and immediately regrets his decision,Chanyeol has that predatory look as if he's trying to control himself.

Baekhee steps backward to put some distance between them when the taller man grabs him on the waist and drags him off the dance floor.Kyungsoo who has been watching the scene slap Kai on the shoulders.

"Your friend just grabbed my friend off to somewhere."

"Let them have fun. It's been a while that Chanyeol has been interested in girls." Kai said as he grabs Kyungsoo's waist again. 

Kyungsoo smack Kai on the head and said "That's my point, my friend is not a girl, he's male. Remember my best friend Baekhyun?" 

"Oh my God..Baekhyun...Baekhee.." Kai stuttered while Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"Now will you help me find them before your friend molested my friend" he grumpily ask.

"Ok ok! Oh my, I hope Channie wouldn't do anything stupid." Kai mutters while they left the dance floor.

 

TBC

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mouth crashes into each other as the taller man gropes Baekhee's ass through his tight leather skirt. Baekhyun immediately looses all the common sense that he has when Chanyeol kiss the shit out of him. Heck his boyfriend didnt kiss him like this before. Maybe all the dominant guys have different style when it comes to kissing. 

Yes, Jongdae, his boyfriend of 3 years whom has been ignoring him for quite some time now, maybe it's ok to have fun now, he deserves it right?

Blurry thoughts quickly flew out of the window as Chanyeol lifts him up and carries him to the room. He quickly tightens his legs which are wrapped around the taller man's waist as he lets him carry him closing the door.

His moan were muffled by the mouth that is kissing him like there's no tomorrow. Tounge invading his mouth, tasting, exploring that warm cavern. 

Baekhyun shyly bits into Chanyeol's lower lip making the taller man growl. He stops kissing Baekhyun's lips only to trail his tounge on the smaller man's milky white neck. Bitting soft spots here and there making him moan louder.

"You taste so sweet princess, shh, dont worry I'll be gentle. It's been ages since I've been with a girl but,,I can still make you feel soo good babe." Chanyeol whispered as he carries Baekhyun and gently lowers him to the bed.

Those words might seem sweet and can fuel the smaller man's desire but it just serves as a wake up call from his sex daze.

Shit, Chanyeol-shi thought I'm a girl. If this shit push though he'll see my dick and freak out!!

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away from him, sadden by the loss of that wonderful mouth on his neck.

"Chanyeol-shi,,I dont have sex with strangers. You must understand that." He said as he looks at the sexually frustrated man above him.

"What the,,Baekhee we've been kissing like for hours, then after all that fucking foreplay you gonna say that you wont have sex with me?" Chanyeol irritatedly said as he frowns at the supposedly girl beneath him. "Shit, that's why I'm not into girls." he dissapointedly said as he suddenly stood up and make himself presentable, straightening his shirt while still not looking at Baekhyun.

The smaller man sit up and straightens up as well, smirking.

Revenge is so sweet jerk. Now you have blueballs yah pervert. You already have a boyfriend yet you still wanna hook up with me. Asshole.

"Well, thanks for nothing Baekhee. I hope we never see each other again then. I will not see you out then,." Chanyeol said while still looking elsewhere he immediately went to the door and go outside.

Baekhyun follows after a few minutes and he's surprised to see Kyungsoo walking towards him.

"Can you please tell me what the heck happens because we just saw Chanyeol and he looks like he wants to kill someone so Jongin went with him when he requested to be driven back home" Kyungsoo said as he grabs Baekhyun's arms and reaches out to quickly fix his wig.

"You'll never believe what I just did to that jerk" he laughs while relaying the story to his friend who has an unsure expression on his face.

\------------

Day one of Bakhyun's anniversary vacation trip with Jongdae starts this Friday as he quickly scans his bags, checking and double checking his baggage.

"Tickets, passport, money, Id's, undies gosh, those lacy panties, clothes, ok all set." Baekhyun talk to himself as he dials Jongdae's number. His boyfriend is not picking up the call making him leave a message on his voicemail insted.

"Hey love, ah I just want to remind you about our anniversary thing..I'll be waiting for you on our suite in Pavillion Hotel ok? Pls. pls. spare some time for us. Ahm, thats all, ah, I love you" He sadly looks at his phone, silently pitying himself as he was reduced to begging for someon else's attention.

He ignores the suffocating feeling on his chest as he got up and begin to dress for travel. Today he will go to the Pavilion Hotel and change his fate.

\-----------

"All set Mr. Park, here's your ticket and all the papers that you will need. The hotel manager is already informed of your arrival." Jongin recited as he drives his boss to the airport.

"Are you sure you dont want me tagging along Channie?" He carefully ask his friend who immediately shakes his head.

"Dont worry about me Kai, I can do this alone. Enjoy your vacation with your Kyungsoo alright? You wont be able to have this opportunity again as we're so busy." He kindly reply to his friend who parked the car carefuly. Jongin accompanies him inside, taps him on the shoulder and smiled widely.

"Ah. look at you all grown up and ready to tie the knot. Goodluck Channie." 

"Thanks, I call you when I get there." Chanyeol immediately went inside excitedly clutching his bag which contains the engagement ring.

\----------

Baekhyun slowly walks trailing after the flight attendant who shows him his seat when he notices the tall man who is supposed to be his seatmate.

PARK FUCKING CHANYEOL

He closes his eyes and pray for patience. He will not tolerate any bullshit coming from the jerk today because he's supposed to be on a happy trip. He reluctantly sat beside the man who has his eyes closed.

GOOD, better sleep all through the ride, ass.

"It's rude to stare, I know I'm handsome but I'm already taken so hands off please" he quietly said.

Baekhyun turns looking at the man with an incredulous expression on his face.

After he almost have sex with Baekhee knowing he's taken now he has the audacity to say that he's taken and not into flirting? The nerve of this guy.

"Sorry I'm not staring. Why would I stare at that freaking face when my boyfriend is much more handsome than you?! Ugh, dont be so full of yourself ajhussi." Baekhyun politely said as Chanyeol opens his eyes and turns his head towards him.

"Oh, It's you again. What are you really trying to do? Are you my stalker?" Chanyeol ask when he recognizes Baekhyun as the man who is bawling his eyes out on the company restroom.

"You're not an Idol and you're not my type so please get a grip of yourself and search the meaning of HUMBLE on google translate. Dont talk to me, Jerk's are not my type." Baekhyun confidently said as he puts his headphone on and closes his eyes, ignoring the smiling guy beside him.

This little one is cute. Good for him, he's learning how to fight back and defend himself. 

After a few hours their plane landed safely and as they go off Chanyeol pushes past Baekhyun while whispering "Well lets hope we never see each other again shorty" 

Baekhyun gaped at the man who confidently walks away.

"Asshole"

\------------

Chanyeol impatently taps on his phone while waiting for the last passenger of the Hotel service van which will take them from the airport to the Pavillion Hotel.

"Sir? Can you please call that guy, he's wasting our time here" he said to the hotel staff who nooded as he dials the number on his phone.

"He's here now"

The service van's door opens up to reveal Baekhyun who immediately recognizes Chanyeol who is sitting comfortably at the back and is looking at him with a raised eyebrow. He inhaled and closes his eyes, his patience is wearing thin and having this jerk near him most of the time clearly irritates him.

"Off we go sir, fire away so we can all go our own way" He bubbly said to the crew who nooded at him with a smile clearly affected by his fake smile.

He sat on the seat infront of Chanyeol who just chuckles as he put his headphones on again.

\----------

"Wow,,this place is amazing" Baekhyun whispered to himself as he looks up at the hotel's large entrance. It reeks high quality 5 star classy and sophisticated type of Hotel while still having that comfortable vibe to it. He immediately rans towards the hotel lobby and ask the receptionist on his room reservation. 

"Byun Baekhyun, hotel room for two." he said as the female staff checks his reservation on their records. 

"Here you go Mr. Byun, enjoy your stay on Pavillion Hotel. If ever you need anything dont hesitate to call our staff to assist you." The female staff politely said as she bows to him.

"Thank you, i just wanna ask if a certain Kim Jongdae has taken our rooms spare key?" he ask while the female staff shakes her head.

"No sir, the spare key is still here with us" She answered as Baekhyun thank her again and dejectedly walks toward the elevator. He dials Jongdae's number on his phone but the man is still not answering.

His mind is full of negative thoughts as he went inside the elevator, closing his eyes with the thought that it might prevent his tears from falling but no,,tears silently falls down his face as he put his hand on his mouth trying to quietly tone down his cry. After all his efforts his boyfriend is still hard as a rock, maybe just maybe he should just give up and set the man free. After all he doesnt deserve being treated like this right? No matter how ugly he looks he doesnt deserve being hurt like this.

The elevator suddenly stops on the 8th floor when long arms reaches out from behind him and pressed the emergency button.

"Hey stalker, you have an unussual habbit of  crying in public places arent you?" Chanyeol asked the startled man who suddenly jerks towards him clutching his chest.

"Ah,,ajushi!! Why do you..oh God i might just get a heart attack. Stop surprising unaware people!!" Shouted at the tall guy who smirked and walk pass him.

"Stop stalking me shorty,,,you're not my type." He said as he walks away from Baekhyun who immediately grabs his bag and punches the elevator button as he walks toward the hallway. Dragging himself towards his expensively paid suite.

"No, I dont deserve to be treated like shit by my boyfriend and that egoistic bastard" He loudly said as he flopped himself on the bed.

\-----------

"I'm really sorry Jongin but can you please tell Chanyeol that I will not be able to be at the Pavillion Hotel, I'm on the way to my Russian flight after lunch. it's that I really cant loose this opportunity and I'm sure that Channie will understand." Luhan said on the phone while Jongin rubs his temple. Another headache coming soon as he listens to his boss's boyfriend.

"But Mr. Luhan, Channie will surely be so angry that he'll probably fire me right away if I said this to him now. He is currently at the reserved suite patiently waiting for you." He said as shakes his head.

"Let him be there, we know he needs the vacation to help him lessen the stress. And he will not fire you, I'ts entirely my fault and he will forgive me after a while anyway so no harm done. See yah soon Jongin bye." Luhan cheerfuly ended the call while Jongin stares dumbly at the phone.

"Geez, looks at how he takes Channie for granted. Shit, what will I say to him..."

 

TBC

I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS,,LOL. THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUBSCRIBING^^


	4. The Mess

Chanyeol took a refreshing bath when he got to his hotel room and as he went outside with a towel on his hands intent on making his hair dry he noticed his phone vibrating. He smiled when he sees Luhan's name on the screen.

"Hey love I was just about to call you. I just got here, where are you now?" 

"Channie, I'm at the airport right now and I'm bound to Russia in a few minutes. Sorry if I inform you in such a short notice but, its just that I got picked as one of the actors that will train in Russia can you believe that? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I know that you will understand me on this one love.." The smaller man blabbed on the phone while Chanyeol closes his eyes and pray for patience.

"Lu,,why cant you take a break from that fuckin career of yours and make some time for me!!! For us!!" Chanyeol shouted pissed at being jilted again by his famous boyfriend who shouted back at him on the phone.

"Stop being a selfish bastard Channie, I'm an international actor, I wont be famous forever so I need to work my ass off now and strike while the iron's still hot. Understand me for once!!!! Ugh, I have to go bye." Luhan immediately dropped the call while Chanyeol sat down on the bed with his head down.

"After all the times you let me down you have the right to say I should understand you now?? Who's the selfish one now Lu,," he brokenly said to the phone.

Clearly pissed off with life he stood up and get dressed. Intent on having a drink at the hotel bar and drink his pain away. When he deemed himself smart enough he went straight ahead towards his destination and proceeded to get himself drunk.

As he swirls his drinks around he notices two guys who ar walking towards him. The other is a chubby elderly man while the other one is a young man. The stopped infront of him and bow,

"Mr. Park I'm Kim Junho and this is my son Yungho. We are from Nami Island can we borroepw a little bit of your time?" Mr. Junho ask Chanyeol who lifts his eyebrows and nooded.

" we heard that Park BB CORP has acquired the only factory in our Island, we just want to clarify if the rumors that your company intends to sell the factory to ZhangHong group?" Junho ask the tall man who lets go of his drink and looks directly into his eyes.

"Yes, the rumors are true" Chanyeol comfirms as the man tightens his lips.

"Mr. Park we are here to make you change your mind. Our island will be in ruins if the factory will be in the ZhangHong goup's property. Pls, we beg you don't let it happen. The future of our children will he in jeopardy" the elderly man bow down to him as Chanyeol stood up grabs his drinks and drink it in one go.

"My company will earn millions with our contract with them, pay the amount I will get with the contract and you will have what you want." Chanyeol evily smirked and left the two man who looks at his retreating back.

"Well,.if this is what you want Mr. Park.."

\------------------

Baekhyun looks at himself on the mirror marveling at the drastic change a single contact lens can do to his appearance. Gone were the nerd glasses and voila,,he suddenly looks,,normal.

Heceived a text message from his beloved boyfriend a while ago and he is excited to meet him.

"Go for it Baekhyun, fighting!"

He immediately went to the hotel bar, took up an empty table and wait for his boyfriend to appear.  
He waited for a long time only to receive another txt from Jongdae.

From : JD

Baekhyun, sorry for such a short notice but I'm quite busy and I really can't spend some time. Sorry.

Baekhyun sat frozen on his seat as he stared at his phone, tears are silently falling down on his cheeks. He make some effort to hold onto this relationship but his boyfriend seems intent on making him give up and let go. He went to the bar and drink, wanting to forget all the pain he's feeling right now. 

When the bartender refuses to give him another drink he stood up and make his way back to his hotel room. This is great, he will sleep and forget everything. He pushes his way through the crowd, he stumbled and fell to the ground and as the dizziness hits him he crawls towards the rooms pushes himself upwards and slowly stood up to squint at the door.

"806, my room!! Yah,,I miss you!" He happily said as he grabs the handle and went inside. He spotted the bed and immediately lay in it and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Chanyeol is having the same dillema as he grabs on the wall while slowly walking down the familiar path towards his room. He's confuse as to why he gets drunk easily when he has a high alcohol tolerance. Finding his room immediately he gets inside and quickly took off his clothes. His body is heating up, he plomps on the bed and realizes that someone is on his bed, he looks at the guys but his room is covered in darkness. 

He realizes that the man is the same size as his boyfriend Luhan, he smirked and grabs the smaller man, he hovers above him and immediately kissed those pouty lips thinking that this small man really is his boyfriend Luhan.

He skilfully explore the sweet cavern with his tounge making the smaller man moan into the kiss which sends tingles down his groin.

"I thought you couldn't come.." Baekhyun whispered as he thought that the  above him is his boyfriend Jongdae.

"I just got some drinks on the bar love,,I didn't know that you'll be here waiting to surprise me,," Chanyeol chuckled as he nips into Baekhyuns's neck.

"I'm very very pleased." He whispered as he lowers his head and licks the smaller man's nipples. Even at his hazy state of mind Baekhyun didn't fail to notice the difference between the two man's voice. Hey his Jongdae doesnt have that musculine voice that sends shiver down his spine.

"Neh? Jong..ahh!!" Baekhyun gasp as Chanyeol gently bits his pinkish nubs then proceeded tolick it as his leisure. Gently sucking on it making him loose his mind and grabs the Chanyeol by the hair, clearly torn between pushing that sinful mouth away from his nipples or pull the man closer to his chest.

Chanyeol kiss his way down until he reaches Baekhyun's hardened dick, he took a teasing lick, smirked when he heard the smaller mans moans and engulfs the length within his mouth. He expertly bobs his head up and down while sucking on Baekhyun's dripping length, then he grabs the back oh his knees and lifts them up so he can kiss that hidden pucker beneath. 

Baekhyun hitches his throat, no..not there. 

"AAHhhhh...stop it love,,,no,,not there" Baekhyun blushed furiously due to shame, quietly thankful for the dimned lights so his supposed boyfriend didnt see how red he could really get.

"Shhhh..fuck you taste soo good love. i've been wanting to taste you since day one..." Chanyeol breathes then resume his licking, gently skimming his tounge around that pucker and pushing his toung inside making the smaller man jerk in surprise. Chanyeol immediately grabs his hips making it imposible for Baekyun to escape. His tounge continues to play with the twitching  hole while the smaller man moans louder as Chanyeol's tounge digs wetly into his ass, swirling and tasting his insides making him tremble with pleasure. The taller man playfully bite Baekhyuns ass. The smaller man's mind is peacefully blank after the violent assault of pleasure.

he didnt realize that Chanyeol pulled himself away from the smaller man to grab some lube on the drawers.

"got yah.." he immediately coated his fingers, wanting to prepare the smaller man for his much more larger dick.

Baekhyun whimpered when he inserted one fingers and gently massage his insides, he expertly prepares the man adding up a finger when he felt that Baekhyun is slowly relaxing and getting used to his fingers. When he comfortably has three fingers inside the squirming man he immediately pulled out his fingers, Baekhyun whined at the loss of contact.

"Relax love,,I'm gonna fuck you good now,," Chanyeol whispered making the smaller man blushed at the lewd words but secretly enjoying it as well. 

He immediately felt the head of Chanyeol's dick on his entrance, gently poking at first then slowly making it's way inside. The lube helps its entrance and a few minutes into it the taller man moans at the tightness around him. Not stopping until he's balls deep inside his lover, while Baekhyun muffled his moans on a pillow beside him, overwhelmed at the pain mixed with pleasure. 

"Fuck it love, you've never been this tight before..ahhh!" Chanyeol moaned loudly as his dick gets massage by Baekhyun's tight heat. Slowly pressing in and pulling out, his control snapped when Baekhyun grabs his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled back and snapped into the smaller man in full force without slowing down even for a moment as he knew his dick is hitting Baekhyun's prostrate by the sound of his moans.

Before Baekhyun know it he's spurting cum onto his and Chanyeol's stomach making the man hovering above him grunt with pleasure as the smaller man's hole twitches and continues to grip his cock like a pro.

Chanyeol immediately cums inside the smaller man, his cum is still squirting inside while he lays down beside the smaller man, effortly switching their positions so that he'll not crush the small body.

Exhaustion fills them as they catch their breaths, not minding the mess they made Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun close to his chest quietly kissing the man who immediately went to sleep.

\--------------

The sun brought light into the room specifically on the bed which houses two intertwined bodies. As the light hits his sleeping face Chanyeol felt himself dizzy but slowly getting awake now. He grabs something..no someone who is beside him on the bed. The memories of last nights lovemaking played into his mind and he smiled, not wanting to open his eyes. He hugs the smaller body into his own and felt at ease knowing that his boyfriend finally did something that makes him truly happy.

Baekhyun jerks awake as someone hugs him close, mind still blank with sleepiness he recalls what happened last night, hugging the larger body in return. At long last he finally gave himself to his boyfriend, making Jongdae happy. Surely this will make a difference on their relationship right?

"I'm really happy you came here for our anniversary Lu, I cant believe you're able to surprise me like this. I love you." Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun's hair as he continues to smell the smaller man basking in the sweet straberry smell.

"I love you too Jongdae.." Baekhyun whispered back.

"Who's Jongdae?" Chanyeol whispered.

"Who's Lu?" Baekhyun whispered back as he opens his eyes and look up at the man who's holding him.

And they both screamed like shit.

TBC


	5. Date with the Jerk

"Oh my fucking...you?!! I knew you are stalking me you little..." Chanyeol shouted as he covers himself with the little towel he just grabs on the floor while looking at Baekhyun who sat there on the bed dumbfounded and grabbing the blankets to cover every part of his body.

"Shut up you crazy ajhussi..I'm here at my room. You're the one who just barges in here and takes advantage of me!" He shouted back as Chanyeol grabs his hair and curses. 

"This is my fucking room you hear me? Take a look around. This room is organized to be a surprised for my boyfriend who is supposed to be here not you!" He shouted at the scared Baekhyun who slowly looks around and sees the baloons and roses scattered on the floor. He gulps and realizes his mistake due to drunkeness. He shuts his eyes closed and cries. Chanyeol looks at him in surprise, not expecting that kind of reaction from the feisty smaller man.

"Hey, dont play the pity card on me, it wont work." He said as Baekhyun bows down his head as more tears fell down his face.

"I screw up big time, now I gave my first time to a complete fucking jerk. My boyfriend will get rid of me now" He wailed as Chanyeol gulp nervously. He's also drunk last night but he has to admit that the sex was great and now he feels good about it knowing that he's the first to make love to this...well..

"No use crying over lost virginity. Look, I have a boyfriend and I'm planning on proposing to him so please let's just forget about this little incident and go our own separate way. I cant give you back your virginity but I'm sure you boyfriend will understand. Come on, what's your age? Still a virgin at this time seriously?"

Baekhyun stood up and grabs the blanket to cover him as he walks out of the room.

"Insensitive jerk!!, I will not mess up your relationship with your boyfriend. I'm not a bad person! I'm just at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" He opens the door and runs outside. Not a care if someone see's him with just a blanket on his naked ass and tears blurring his eyes. He sobs but freezes the moment he sees Jongdae, his boyfriend at the end of the hallway playing tounge hocky with some girl. They are so into the kiss that they just opens the door of the room and went inside still on liplock.

He felt dizzy and disoriented. He runs up the hallway and grabs the door,it opens up and he went inside to see his boyfriend on top of the girl, right there on the bed,"

"Wha,,Baekhyun!" Jongdae said as he looks up to see who interrupted him and his girl.

"Jongdae,,what's this? Who is she..." He whispered brokenly while looking at the guilty face of his boyfriend and at the gloating face of that girl with him.

"Oppa, is this the boyfriend you are talking about? The one you are giving hints of breaking up but too dumb to catch up?" He sweetly said while hugging Jongdae who hugs back but still look at the man before him with some pity in his eyes.

"No, Jongdae,, come with me and lets talk about this,,please." Baekhyun said while looking at the man he loves hugging someone else.

"Baek..I'ts..I'm sorry but I dont love you anymore and I'm sorry you have to find out this way." Jongdae gently said.

"I hate you!! I wasted my time on you!!! I hate you!!" Baekhyun shouted.

"Well you're too stupid and ugly. How will your lover stay with a pathetic person like you? Loser." The girl said while Baekhyun continue to stand there loss for words.

"Hey, twink. You forgot about your clothes. Here take it." Chanyeol said while confidently walking inside the room and shoving the clothes on the crying man.

"Eh?? What the..Baekhyun! I cant believe you'll do something like this?? I've been begging you for years now and now this??? having fun with someone else huh??" Jongdae incredously said to his ex boyfriend. 

Baekhyun bows his head down as tears continues to flow. He grabbed his clothes and runs outside.

Why do this things keeps on happening to me? I  just want to be happy, why do they keep on shoving me away like I'm a piece of shit, like I'm nothing??

He barges into his room and fell down on the floor. Crying his broken heart out as he tunes out the world.

I'm just so tired..I just want to be happy.

\-----------

"Hey you, get the hell out of our room. After you have fun with my good for nothing ex boyfriend you have the audacity to stand here pretty as you please like nothing happen??" Jongdae shouted at Chanyeol who continues to stand in the room and just stare at the couple, not bothered that Baekhyun left a while ago.

"Dont act like you care you dick. It's good that Baekhyun find out this way, now he knows what kind of a loser you are. I'm just here to say something, you have to apologize. The sooner the better or else," He threatens Jongdae who gulps and stare as Chanyeol walks out of the room slamming the door as hard as he could destroying the hinges and making the door bounce on the wall.

He returns to his room, thinking about the small man who accidentally gave him his virginity and just got dumped by his boyfriend. He's not a monster, of course he felt pity towards Baekhyun and he is really bothered by the whole situation. At the same time he felt sad himself, he thought that maybe, just maybe his boyfriend Luhan finally chose to be with him but ended up dissapointed, again.

"I still have another day to on my vacation..hm what to do."

\-----------

Baekhyun took a long shower and an equally long phonecall to his best friend Kyungsoo. His bestfriend promised to skin Jongdae alive when they got back which helps lessen Baekhyun's sadness a little. Atleast his EX will have to deal with SATANSOO and he's just sit back and watch his bestfriend creates chaos.

He has another day on his hotel reservation but as he is soo tired with all the shit that happens he decided to pack things up and leave all the mess behind.

He walks like a zombie with no care in the world while thinking about chocolate cakes, some ice cream, chiclits and his good ol' sweater when someone grabs his arms. He shrieks in surprise when he realizes that the one who grabs him is the jerk whom he just had sex with last night looking fine abd sexy, leaning on the open doorway of that godforsaken room. 

UUgGgghhhh, kill me.

"The hell you want ajhussiii?" He said as he lamely look up the giant man who is now cockily smirking at him.

"Going anywhere? I need you with me here tonight. No, listen to me and shut up. Listen, well since I am the LUCKY one, if we can call it that, that got a chance to..lets say pop your cherry, I decided to do something for you. Take it as a thank you gift for the,.well you know.." Chanyeol said with a freaking smile on his face making Baekhyun blushed.

"What, listen Mister, you dont have to do anything about this, I am fine, i will move on and forget everything that happens here and now I will leave and go back home. Thanks for your concern and thanks for that momentarilly goodness of your heart by thinking that you can do something about my messy relationship but no thanks." he said sweetly with a sarcastic smile on his face as he tightens his grip on his bag and turns to walk away when..

"You have no say on this matter.,turn around and get inside my room or else I'll be forced to manhandle you and throw you inside." Chanyeol said while taking a defensive stance. He will not back down to this small man with a nice ass that he really wants to grab and fondle.

"Now you are threatening me? You fucking son of a...all of you alpha males are jerks and good for nothing...umppphhh.." Chanyeol grabs Bakehyun by the waist and throws him on his shoulder. Easily grabs the bags and litterally throws him on his bed.

Bakehyun bounces on the bed and litteraly panicks as he realizes that he's here again,..on the freaking bed where he lost his virginity,,and with this handsome, tall and oh so sexy man, but still definitely a jerk.

"What is wrong with you, I just wanna go home." He whispered as Chanyeol stares at him.

"And what is wrong with you? I just want to do something for you. You know you should learn to let go sometime, you're alwatys on your guard and you're always trying to make things right,  loosen up and have fun. I'm not gonna do something crazy you know just learn to trust me on this, just for tonight."

"I'll say say just so I can return home asap." He sadly said as Chanyeol took his phone and dialed some numbers. 

"You will never regret this one, you'll have fun I promise." 

\-----------

Oh my god, this place is awsome. So cool..

Baekhyun gushes as he saw how chic and classy the hotel game room is. Vegas inspired and full of glitz, this definitely is for high class people only. He peeks and saw his supposed date, Chanyeol looks slick and handsome with his black tux and slim black necktie. He totally pull of that tall handsome sexy devil vibes with the teasing smirk on his lips.

He slowly walks down the stairs towards the man, he is nervous as he just have a make over courtesy of Chanyeol, his hair now smooth and cut to frame his face softly with a side bangs and his skin now smooth and flawless, eyebrows plucked and shaped, a hint of make up on and a gray suit which fits into him nicely. He smiles forcefully to the tall man as he walks towards him.

"Hi" He greeted Chanyeol who is clearly checking him out.

"Nice, you should dump the glasses and stick to the contact lense. Over all you look great." Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun who is surprised by the kind comment coming from this jerk who accidentally took hi virginity.

"Why thank you, I didn't know you have a kind bone in your body." He said as the tall man faked a hurt look on his face.

"How could you say that? I'm a nice guy you know." He said as the Baekhyun rolls his eyes and lets himself be led towards the bar area. Chanyeol acts like a gentleman and assist him as he sat down their table.

"I dont wear a dress prince charming so you dont need to act that way." He nervously said as Chanyeol sat down infront of him.

"Stop thinking negatively, I'm being nice to you because I want to, not because I have some ulterior motive. you clearly have some trust issues." Chanyeol said as the waiter offers them the menu.

"Well, after my what my ex did I will not trust anyone again..not until I moved on and forget how I trusted that horrible guy." He furiously said as he lets Chanyeol order something for the two of them. He's not used to this fancy menu thing..he just wants some McDonalds meal and go home.

"Stop, stop thinking about that asshole for a while and lets enjoy this date ok? I have a surprise for you after this so..chow." He cheerfully said while Baekhyun sighed and just enjoy the food and the company of this guy. They drink some wine and says a thing or two about themselves.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun and I have a lace pink panty on my bag" Baekhyun cheerfully said on his third glass of wine making Chanyeol choke on his brandy.

"Hey, are you alright ajhusii?" Baekhyun ask as he looks at Chanyeol with that cute expression on his face.

"Ehem, ah yeah I'm, I'm just surprised. I didn't know that you're into that kind of stuff you know." Chanyeol laugh nervously as his dick twitches dangerously on his tight pants. the image of Baekhyun naked with only those pink lacy panties on is wrecking havoc on his sanity. Better leave now or else..his brain warns him. 

"My turn, I'm Park Chanyeol and I like cute things." He said as he smiles seductively towards the small man who just emptied the content of his 5th glass of wine.

"I like tall guys like you but I look like a loser that's why I ended up with Jongdae, who is not tall." He Baekhyun chuckled.

"I'm with Luhan for years now but I cant still seal the deal due to his hectic shcedule and in that way I'm kind of a loser too" Chanyeol said as the two of them drank and continous to get drunk.

"I want to be happy." Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol slowly stood up and went near him.

"Come, it's time for my surprise" He offers his hands towards Baekhyun who takes it immediately. Curious about this surprise.

He is tottally clueless when Chanyeol led him out on the veranda and they both walk up to the person who is waiting there. Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol's big hands when he saw his ex standing there. His mouth opening in surprise as he saw Jongdae's face. He has a huge black eye and his face looks worse..

"Surprise, this jerk hurts you emotionally now I hurt him physically. He will say something to you and you listen hard baby. Let the words sink in." Chanyeol shoved him towards Jongdae who flinches but stood his ground. After a few minutes of staring at each other Jongdae kneels down infront of Baekhyun. 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun, I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you. I should just ends things up with a serious talk between us but I got caught up doing shit. I never think of your feelings, I am selfish and let you love me while I just love myself. I let you be led on for years because of the benefits I get by being your boyfriend. This is all my fault. I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with you, you are wonderful and kind and funny, I really have genuine feelings for you back then but I guess the love that I have for you is not that strong. I am sorry. I hope you can forgive me for all the hurt I caused you." Jongdae said as he bows his head and pour his heart oyt to the man before him,

Tears are gently flowing now, how nice it is to know that after all this crazy things his ex really did love him way back. 

"I forgive you, not because you asked me to forgive you. I forgive you for myself, so that I can move on and forget all the things that you're making me remember. I dont want to cherish the hate I have in my heart right now Dae, I am sad because I loved you, I spent all my time and my love for you, I make my self pure just for you. Thank you, inspite of all the horrible things you did I am glad that once upon a time you fell in love with a nerd slash loser like me. Thank you."

Baekhyun said as Chanyeol walks up to him to hold his hands as they both look down at the still kneeling Jongdae.

"Don't come near Baekhyun again you got me? Now get the hell out of here and zip that lips or else." Chanyeol gruffly said as he walks away with Baekhyun.

"You did a great job now lets have more fun at the rooftop. You'll love it there." Chanyeol chuckled as Baekhyun blush like a school girl and let the tall man drags him around,

As the waits on the elevator Chanyeol wraps and arm around Baekhyun who giggles and lets himself be hugged.

"Thanks anyway, you dont have to beat that jerk up you know." Baekhyun whispered as Chanyeol smiled down at him.

"Of course I have to, wouldn't miss it for the world you know. I have to beat some sense to the guy." He cockily said and as they enter the rooftop area where a jazz singer is singing on her piano. 

"Wow this whole place is awesome,," Beakhyun smiled gleefully as he stares around.

This clearly has that calm ambiance where in romantic things happens.

"Yeah, I like this place as well because of it's romantic vibes so I actually planned on proposing to my boyfriend here but he didn't come so.." Chanyeol said with a bitter. Baekhyun stared up at him with understanding eyes, he reach up and touch the tall man's handsome face.

"Aigoo..a jilted fiance having some dramatic conversation with someone who just got dumped how fitting listen to me, you are handsome, and sexy and special and kind. You will have your happy ending with the man you love soon ok?" He said while pinching Chanyeol's cheeks.

They laugh at their silliness but got surprised when some the hotel crew throws some confetti at them, the manager and some staff are walking towards them one holding a cake with some fountain candles on, the other holding a bouquet of flowers which were given to the startled Baekhyun, the other staff holding the engagement ring that Chanyeol created for Luhan.

"Welcome to the Pavilion Hotel Mr. Xiao Luhan" the greeted Baekhyun who awkwardly bows his head in return while Chanyeol shuts his eyes and runs his fingers on his hair. He forgot to inform the manager that the planned surprise should be canceled.

Baehyun saw how embarrassed the taller man is so he takes pity and pointed at the ring on Chanyeol's hands.

"Jagiya, what's that?" He playfull ask while Chanyeol stared at him dumbly.

Baekhyun winked at him indicating that he should just play around.

Chanyeol smiled and imagine that his boyfriend is one in front of him.

"Lulu, we've been together for years now and I guess now is the right time to do this. I love you and I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

He went down on his knees when he got to the marry me part making the staff cheer.

Baekhyun felt some tears fell down his eyes.

I envy you Luhan, to have someone like Chanyeol who loves you and treasures you. I am sorry for stealing thiswonderful moment that is originaly meant for you. Thank you for letting me experience this moment.

"Yes I will" he as Chanyeol stood up and slip the ring on his fingers.

"A perfect fit, jagiya." Chanyeol smiled as he squeezed the smaller man's hands, silently thanking him for helping him not to loose face with the hotel staff.

"Congratulations Mr. Park, Mr. Xiao on your engagement,please accept this couple stuff toy as the hotel's thank you gift for sharing this wonderful moment of your life here. Best wishes sirs." The manager happily said as Chanyeol wrap an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder, they were led to the elevated flat form that oversees the whole place.

When they were comfortably sitting with food and wine on their table, they lift up their glasses and cheered for a job well done. 

"Thank you Mr. Park"

"You're welcome Mr. Park"

\-----------------

TBC


	6. Lunch Out

Baekhyun watches as his best friend Kyungsoo laugh evily, he just return from somewhere and he knew that the smaller man just tortured his ex boyfriend. He just couldn't resist telling him every single detail of what happened back on his supposed Anniversary Vacation with Jongdae. Shaking his head at his friend's sadistic ways he supposed that he should atleast stop all the blood that might spill.

"Kyungie, lay off of my ex please, we are all moving on and on our way to forgetting that not so happy part of our lives."

"Shut up and let me have my fun, plus he's a dick and I never liked him anyways. So how are things between you and Mr. Park?" Kyungsoo naughtily ask his bestfriend who flushes in embarrasment.

Baekhyun woke up on their date with a headache and a sore behind. He groaned with shame as his brain processed that he let the giant take advantage of him again, blaming all the fault on the wine and the romantic ambiance and on the butterflies he felt when the taller male proposes on him which result in another sex filled nights for the both of them. He turns his head and saw Chanyeol's handsome face, staring at it for a while and slowly getting up to put on his clothes, he walks carefully and went his way out of the door and out of Chanyeol's life.

"Shut up, you know I have been avoiding the man like a plauge." He mutters.

"Why? What's the point, he owns this whole fucking building you will see each other eventually."

"What happened is an accidental one night stand and it will stay that way. Well it's a two night stand so..is there such a thing as a two night stand??"

Kyungsoo stare at him with death in his eyes when Sehun appeared out of nowhere, he walk towards the two guys and wave his hands in greetings,

"Hi, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. It's almost lunch time now and I was wondering if you guys wanna eat out with me. There's a place down the block that offers great food." Sehun said while staring intently at Baekhyun.

"I'm not going coz I still need to finish some reports but Baeks will come with you..sir." Kyungsoo confidently said.

"What,,Kyung,,,"

"Or else..."

Baekhyun stare at his friend in shock, he knew that his friend has a wide collection of embarrasing pictures that might humiliate him forever.

"Arghh..how could you.." He wailed in shock.

"Oh,,ok then. I'll wait you up down the reception area then. See yah." Sehun cheerfully said as he walks away humming to himself.

"That dude is so into you, give him a chance. Start again, flirt, have fun, have sex, but please use protection because I dont want any little Baekhyuns running around..yet."

"Why am I friends with you again..?"

"Because you love me and you're stuck with me..bitch."

\-------------------------------------------

"Wow, this place is nice." Baekhyun said as he looks around the cafe. Staring at the tall, handsome barista who is busy making some coffee art.

"Yeah, this place is getting popular now but please stop staring at Kris hyung he's already taken." Sehun laughs at Baekhyun's pout.

"why are the good looking one's always taken.."

"I'm not, still single here." Sehun winks at him making him roll his eyes. Seriously, his boss is a one hot young stuff but he just cant feel that attraction towards him, or maybe he just reads way to many romance novels that distorted his opinion on casual dating. He has this desire for that passionate mind blowing love that can only be found written on those books that he's been quite addicted to these days.

Sehun chuckles and led him to an empty seat for two.

A waiter who has a friendly smile and a cute dimple walks towards them to take their order.

"Hi, Sehun and Sehun's friend. Can I take youre orders?"

"Hi Yxing hyung, this is Baekhyun." Sehun cheerfully said as Baekhyun smiles at the man.

"Oh the one you're always blabbing about, I see.." Yixing smiles at Baekhyun but turns his head around searching for someone. Sehun notices this and looks at the bar as well.

"Eh. where is Minnie? He said he'll be here today and I really want him to meet Baekki here.." Sehun curiously ask as Yixing awkwardly smiles at him.

"Hi Sehun!" Suho, one of the owner of the Hugs and Kisses Cafe walks towards them with a smile.

"Hi Hyung, how are you. I'm with a friend, he is Baekhyun.." Sehun looks at the pregnant man with a satisfied smile on his face. Silently bragging that he has finally here with his "crush".

Suho's eyes widen with surprise but greeted Baekhyun warmly.

"Oh, so you're the one this kid has been talking about for ages, poor Minnie's ears has been hearing your name again and again that cute little baozi can actually describe your features now in perfect details." Suho blabbed on while Yixing noded his head.

"Yeah, poor Minnie ah." He sarcastically said as Suho sush him up.

Suho looks at the bar and saw his husband Kris being fawned upon by his admirers, he's doing barista duty now since Xiumin is nowhere to be found.

"As I was saying, do you know where Minnie is, I would like him to meet Baekhyun as well."

"Oh, he's around. Maybe he's not feeling well at the moment.." Suho frown with worry etched on his face.

"I bet he does feel terrible.." Yixing said as he looks at the couple again. "Let me take your order now so I could look for Xiumin.."

"Oh, ok let us have the special of the day then with Pineapple juice please." Sehun worriedly said as he looks at the bar again.

"Ok then, fried rice and chicken with cobb salad coming right up. I'll bring the food when it's ready, enjoy your stay." Yixing immediately left as Suho excuses himself muttering that he needs to reclaim his man, purposefuly striding towards the bar area and openly flirt with his tall and handsome husband.

"Suho hyung is behaving like a high school girl.." Sehun commented as Baekhyun smiled at the scene, the smaller Suho pulling down Kris's head by grabbing on his shirt, and asking for a kiss,

"They look cute, and who cant blame him, with a husband like that anyone will be possesive."

"I would like to see a possesive Baekhyun.." Sehun teases as he grabs Baekhyun's hands on the table.

"Er..ahm who is that Xiumin you guys are talking about?" Baekhyun quickly changes the topic and awkwardly moves his hands away.

"Oh, ahm please dont be jealous or anything but Xiumin hyung is my favorite barista here he makes really good coffe and he's so cute and kind and he listens to me you know. We've become great friends and I really like you to meet him but I dont know why he's suddenly MIA." 

"Gosh, Sehun you are my boss and I'm actually kind of flattered that you are somewhat attracted to a loser like me but I'm really not ready for a relationship yet as you guys know that JOngdae and I recently broke up and I'm still mending my broken heart and pride. So, sorry I would like us to be friends but nothing more..yet. Who knows what will happen along the way.." He awkwardly smile as he pats the mans slumped shoulders.

"Well, I have to admit that this whole talk hurts but I will not lose hope. Maybe one of this days I just might steal that heart of yours." Sehun winks at him making him chuckle at his boss's cheekiness.

"Thank you and I'm really happy that we are all friends. Cheers to that."

They raised their glass of water and cheer to friendship, while laughing at their own silliness.

\----------------------------------

Minseok looks at Sehun's happy face as he laughs with his date. He is happy that the tall man is there, finally with the man he likes and they seem to be happy and perfect together. Really he is happy for Sehun, some dust just lodges itself on his eyes, yeah that's the only reason he's tearing up. He also catches a cold that's why his nose is red and stuffed,..yeah that's the only reason why he looks like that.

He turns around and went outside through the back door, sitting on the pavement. He felt someone walking in and sat down beside him.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like me to put poison on his lunch?"

"God no..but thanks for the offer Yixing." He chuckles as he looks at his friend with a worried look on his face.

"He is moving on now, maybe it's time for you to move on as well. I am a fan of you two and I always imagine the two of you suddenly falling inlove and live happily ever after but this is real life Minnie ah, reality bites hard on our asses. As a friend I suggest that you save that tiny piece of your broken heart and start a new leaf in your life. Forget the jerk and find someone else."

Tears are falling now as Xiumin openly cried, Suho walks towards them as he ushers Yixing out.

"Go back there Xing and take their orders, we have limited people in there. I'll take care of him." Suho said as he hug Xiumin and Yixing noded and walks inside.

"Xiumin, it's not the end of the world. Mourn that broken heart of yours, cry those pain away and then be back again stronger than you were before."

"Suho hyung, I am pregnant."

"mwoh??!! What..I mean..who's the father..I thought you have a crush on Sehun..omo.." Suho freezes as he saw how Xiumin shuts his eyes at the mention of the younger's name..

"You and...Sehun is the father??"

\------------------------------------------

"Thank you Yixing, have you found out where Xiumin hyung is?" Sehun ask the grumpy waiter who slammed his food down infront of him.

"He's somewhere crying over some jerk." Yixing walks away as soon as he finish giving them their order. Sehun scrunch up his face in confusion.

"Who the fuck is that jerk hurting my hyung?"

"Investigate and then hire Kyungsoo to torture that jerk. My best friend is the best." Baekhyun said as he remembers how Jongdae beg him to stop his friend from making his life miserable. Poor Jongdae.

\-------------------------------------------

Sehun and Baekhyun walks towards the building, happy and cheerfully talking about nonsense when the smaller male felt an intimidating aura behind him. They waited for the elevator lift when suddenly all the people surrounding them bows down to someone who's apparently behind Baekhyun.

"Good afternoon Mr. Park."

Baekhyun freezes as he heard the greetings. Hands are now twitching nervously he saw Sehun looks back and greeted his friend.

"Hi Park, have lunch outside? Me and Baekhyun did as well you should have just come with us." Sehun said as Chanyeol lifted his eyebrows and stares intently at the cowering Baekhyun.

"Dont want to interrupt your..date..Sehun." The calm voice hides the annoyance that he is feeling upon discovering that the smaller man is on a lunch date with his childhood friend.

They went inside the elevator and it immediately became crowded. Chanyeol leaned as close to Baekhyun as he could whispering in his ears.

"You walk away without a word and I suddenly see you with someone else. Dont mess with me, come to my office later."

Baekhyun swallowed nervously. His life is complicated as it is and now this giant is back in his life with added mess.

TBC^^


	7. Deal

Chanyeol paces back and forth in his office while his personal assistant Kai is staring at the man, confuse as to why his boss is suddenly pissed off. 

"You will destroy that rug under those pesky feet of yours Mr. Park." He commented as Chanyeol look at him in surprise as if forgetting that he's also there inside the office.

"Sorry, its just my mind going haywire.." Chanyeol replied as he walks towards his desk and sat on his chair. 

"Call Mr. Byun and bring him here, immediately. Drag him here if you must." He said as his p.a looks surprise but stand up to do as he says anyways.

Byun Baekhyun, you fucking slut. What we're that man thinking, leaving me after we had mind blowing sex. Fuck him.

Times pass by before Kai return with Baekhyun in tow.

"Leave us.." Chanyeol orders as he signals Baekhyun to come closer. The smaller man walks to his desk and sat infront of him.

"Ah,,hi Mr. Park." Baekhyun cheerfully greeted the man as if nothing sexual happens between them.

"Shut up Baek, why did you leave me alone that night? Why didn't you wake me up to say goodbye atleast?" Chanyeol barked at Baekhyun who flinched in embarrassment.

"About that, I am so sorry Chanyeol, it's just that it's hard for me to say goodbye. We already had sex twice, I am ashamed of myself, having casual sex with someone I didn't even know,," Baekhyun said as he bow's his head in shame.

"Well it pisses me off, I thought I will wake up with you there, say our goodbyes as friends and go our separate ways. Isn't that a great way to end things? But you go ahead and leave making me confuse and angry." Chanyeol said with a frown while Baekhyun stared at the man in confusion.

"Chanyeol, you have a boyfriend, you are going to propose to him."

"I know, why are you telling me this?" Chanyeol ask, confused by the smaller man's statement.

"Then what the heck is your problem if I left without saying goodbye? I mean that would be beneficial for you, you have your way with me and get on with your life without commitment. Isn't that what you want in the first place?" Baekhyun snapped irritably.

Chanyeol was left speechless when his brain finally process what Baekhyun is trying to say. What's his problem is anyway, he love Luhan really, maybe he's just attracted to the feisty male in front of him or maybe he just wants another taste of those sinful lips.

"My problem is I want you." He straight forwardly said as Baekhyun looks at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I want you, I want to fuck you senselessly everywhere, even here at my office, bend over my desk as I thrust my way inside your ass. Or at my house having sex in every corner, or at my car driving while I bury my dick at that sexy mouth of yours..or at your apartment where I'll fuck you senseless you'll scream from pleasure and all your neighbors will hear how I pleasure you." Chanyeol said with intensity as he stares at the gaping man sitting in front of him.

"Wow..that is..wow.." Baekhyun said breathless at the thought that shimmied inside his brain,flushing as he remembers how good it felt being speared on by Chanyeol's impressive length.

"You will leave with me today, I'll have my men pick up your necessity at your place and transfer it to my place,," Chanyeol said as he grabs his phone and types a message.

"Wait wait, what the fuck.What the hell are you doing, you can't order me around." Baekhyun whine as he looks at the man who is making him crazier by the second.

"I will take you with me, I have a proposal for you that will benefit your pocket immensely."

His face scrunch up when the giant mention money, he's not rich but he ain't some money digger bitch.

"I keep dreaming about that night Baekhyun, you're like a disease, an addiction that I can't quit, I can't keep you away from my mind and I have come to the conclusion that the only way to get over you is to be with you. I want to enjoy our sexual relationship, I'll get tired having sex with you regularly and leave when I have my fill." Chanyeol smirk at Baekhyund dumbfounded face.

"No..I'm not some slut that you can just pick up Mr. Park."

"Yes you will come with me willingly or you can say goodbye to you job Mr. Byun. I know that you need the money to pay that country money shark, apparently you owe them a big debt due to your dad's previous hospital operations."

"How did you,,,"

"I did my homework, think about this long and hard. I want you willing on my bed Baekhyun, and the more you please me the more life will be good to you and your family. Don't be scared or anything I will not hurt you, and I promise to pleasure you immensely." Chanyeol said darkly as he smirks at Baekhyun who shivers from that intense stare.

"Let me think about it first.,"

\----------------

TBC


	8. Distance

Baekhyun return to his workplace after his meeting with the devil. Yes Chanyeol is a devil incarnate, whats up with that man really. They had fun together even bond together on that freaking hotel and the smaller man is confused as to why everything lead to this. Is this some fuck up joke, not funny.

He slump on his chair as Kyungsoo walks by and sat beside him.

"Details,.."

"Well, that cafe is amazing, great food, Sehun seems to be fond of a certain barista, I tell him to get off my ass for the moment as I'm not interested in any romantic relationship. There, that's my date report, happy?" Baekhyun talks like a zombie while Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him.

"What about that giant hotness that calls you into his office?"

Baekhyun sat up straight at that.

"What..how the hell did you know about that.." Baekhyun said weakly.

"Duh, I'm dating Jongin remember? He goes by the name KAI, he's Mr. Park's assistant slash friend. So, splur out those horny details while I sat here and clear my table." Kyungsoo said with a grimace, he knows that most of the mess on his place is from Baekhyun, revengeful bitch.

"Ahm..well we just talk. He's quite angry actually, said I'm like a thief in the night that just left him after I had my way with him. Screw him, he's the one who has his way with me not the other way around." Baekhyun mumbled irritably while Kyungsoo nods his head every once in a while.

"Well, I'm betting there's a catch here somewhere, good Kdrama's always have twist and turns."

"You watch way too many Kdrama's Kyungie,,but anyways he said he was hooked on having sex with me so he's thinking about making me his sex slave for a certain period of time until his boyfriend return here to settle down."

Kyungsoo looks at him in surprise.

"Wow, that's straight to the point. Well what do you think,,"

"He also know's about my money problem Kyungie, I dont know how but it seems like he did some background check and now he knows that I really need to pay those lone sharks back in my hometown. He said that he'll pay me, to have sex with him until he got tired of me and move on. But he'll pay every single loan that I have in exchange of that.." Baekhyun said bitterly.

"What will he do if you said no."

"He'll fire me, I don't know maybe blocked me from getting any other decent job. He's evil that way, forcing me to say yes. I guess that's what I am for anyways, a prostitute."

Yeah, no one wants me.Someone wants me just for sex, I'm useless and I'm not good enough for those men.

"That's quite harsh but maybe you just need to do this milk this up for all it's worth."

"Huh? I got a creepy feeling about your upcoming suggestion Kyung.."

"Accept being his lover, I repeat LOVER. Make a contract or something. If he breaks any rules on the contract the agreement between you and him will be nulled and void, oh and make sure you got some money before you dump that hot ass."

"Wow, your mind is really..."

"Amazing..I know.."

"I was gonna say scary but..yeah.."

"You'll thank me later when you have that giant hot, oh so yummy man groveling down that pretty feet of yours."

\--------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun was surprisingly left alone for a week, he hasn't heard anything from his boss and he's thankful for that. No matter how much he convinces himself that the proposal from the giant is a win win situation, his mind just can't process that he will be the "other man" in the relationship, plus he can be a reason for a possible relationship break up.

Everything about this situation is wrong, it's wrong to want someone who's already taken, it's wrong to enjoy sex with someone who's in love with someone else. 

"Hey, Baek wanna grab lunch on the cafe? My treat." Sehun said.

Baekhyun looks up at the man in surprise. Sehun, his young boss who is drool worthy, hot and rich plus he's into him but look at him thinking about Chanyeol when Sehun is here offering himself to him.

"Sure, I'd love to."

They walk together towards the lobby, chatting up when Baekhyun saw him striding his way inside, confidence and power is oozing from the tall man, he turns his head when he felt someone staring and met Baekhyun's eyes. Intense, overpowering, shivering with the electricity only those eyes can give Baekhyun lowers his head and let Sehun takes him away.

"You'll love the coffee today, apparently Xiumin hyung has been sick these days that's why we hadn't been able to meet him but I heard he's feeling well now." Sehun cheerfully said as Baekhyun just smiles and nods his head, mind is still filled with a certain tall man who looks at him like he owns him.

Suho greeted them cheerfully and ushers them to their usual spot.

Sehun looks at Xiumin who is fighting the urge to look back at Sehun and just concentrates on his coffee art. When the two are seated Suho gave them the menu for that day, the cafe offers different menu each day.

"Well everything looks great so I'll just take the special for today how about you Baeks."

"I'll have the same."

"Plus two caramel machiato especially made by Xiumin, pls say I miss his coffee as much as I miss him." Sehun sincerely said to Suho who lifted his eyebrows at him.

"I'm one of the owners of this cafe young man, I'm not a messenger you can order around plus wouldn't it be nice of he heard all that from you? I'll take your order back to the cook, you both stay here and wait for a while okay? Enjoy." Suho walks away with an extra sway on his hips making Baekhyun giggle at the sight.

"Damn..I don't know how Kris hyung handle all of that sassiness from Suho."

"They're in love thats why. Is that Xiumin? The one with Kris on the counter area?" Baekhyun looks at the small man with cute chubby cheeks and small eyes, he is clearly a beautiful man who oozes a pinch of sensuality covered by his innocent aura.

"Yeah, he's really good at his stuff plus he's nice too, if you want to have a conversation with sense talk to him he's a great listener." Sehun said as he stares at Xiumin who is intent on ignoring him. He frowns, why would his favorite hyung ignores him?

Baekhyun looks at Sehun shrewdly, the man clearly has a huge crush on him but he seems to adore that Xiumin too, since he's bored why not play cupid and pushes the two idiots at the right direction? Yeah, both are idiots. People in love are idiots, he bitterly thought.

"Aigoo, he's the perfect man to be a boyfriend or shall we say wife? He looks too soft to be top and he looks dainty and fragile, I'll bet my friendship with Kyungie that that Xiumin guy is the perfect bottom. Looks great too from the way those men at the counter drools all over him." Baekhyun said casually while laughing evilly inside as he saw how Sehun's eyes widen in shock as his mind process what Baekhyun just said.

Sehun suddenly stood up and excuses himself while Baekhyun shakes his head at him in pity. His boss is a genius but he's clueless when it comes to dating an love and other emotional stuff.

Sehun went straight up to the bar and frowns at the men who sat there and trying to have a small talk with the small barista. 

"Xiumin hyung, can we talk?"

Kris looks at Sehun in surprise as Minseok continue designing the coffee.

"Minnie-ah, please let's talk privately." 

"It's ok  Xiumin, I'll for you just make it quick OK?" Kris gently nudges him on the arms.

When Xiumin finish his design he finally look up at the staring man who stole his heart and breaks it to a million pieces.

"OK, let's talk."

Meanwhile as Baekhyun fiddle with his phone receive a text from the jerk.

From : the hottest jerk

TONIGHT

"huh? What..tonight? What the heck does that means?"

\------------------------------------------------

"Why are you ignoring me?" 

"No I'm not. I'm just busy Sehun."

"Don't try deny it hyung. I know you,no matter how busy you are you always made time for me. What's the problem now? Did I do something to offend you?"

Xiumin heave a sigh and looks up at Sehun.

"Yes you did something, you make me fall in love with you." The small man confidently said, carrying his heart on his sleeves and looking up at the man who confesses to him each and every night how in love he is with someone else.

Sehun looks at him with surprise, jaw dropped in shock. How could he? How could Xiumin fall for him when he's his confidant, his friend who listen to him blab out his feelings for Baekhyun.

"And now that you know, I hope you will understand my need to distance myself to you. Sehun I treasured the friendship and the trust you gave me, but things are different now. I need to pick the pieces of me that got broken, I need to heal myself first before I'll be able to move on, if I make it I'll return as the same Xiumin hyung who is always ready to be your friend."

"Xiumin hyung, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry Sehuna..love is a mysterious thing. I should be the one to say I'm sorry...for falling in love with you. Now all things are cleared we should part ways with peace in our hearts."

"Xiumin hyung, before anything else, can we have a last friendly date just like before, you know when we drunk our heads off. I'll promise not to pass out and still remember everything when we wake up." Sehun laughd awkwardly trying to end things in a lighter way.

Xiumin swallows in nervousness, he looks at Sehun and saw that the tall man is still clueless at what happen on their drunken escapades. He shook his head.

"No Sehun, I can't drink alcohol anymore plus I need sometime on my own. Well this is goodbye then. See you around Sehun." Xiumin turns around and walks inside the cafe through the backdoor as the tall man stood there in shock.

\----------------------------------------------

"You look like shit Mr. Oh" Baekhyun greeted his boss who sat in front of him looking confused.

"Well I feel like shit.." Sehun relays everything to Baekhyun who looks at the small Batista doing his everyday job while ignoring Sehun who takes a peek at him every once in a while.

"Whyyou try to pursue him? I think you two will look good together."

"No. I like you Baekhyun and I already promised that I will wait for you." Sehun said as he looks at him.

"Sehun, If I like you you'll be my boyfriend since day one.."

"So are you really dumping me now" Sehun said with a pout.

"You just like me because you can't have me, you just don't like him because you know deep inside that you can have him with just a snap of your fingers. Am I right, well let me tell you now, there are many fishes in the ocean but sometimes you're hunting the wrong fish, making the better fish swim faster away from you."

"Nah, I only want him as a friend, nothing more." Sehun quietly said as he looks at Xiumin works the coffee machine.

"Here's your order, and the caramel machiatto is free of charge as by Xiumin, apparently this is a welcome gift for Bakehyun." Lay said as dumped their orders down the table.

Baekhyun looks at the coffee with two lovers on each side the two coffee art is connected by a  red string tied at the heart of the two lovers. Baekhyun is amaze by how the cartoon version of himself on one cup looks exactly like him so far.

"Wow,,he's great at his craft."

"He is, he really is."

\----------------------------------

"Mr. Park we already settled the payments for Mr. Byun's debt."

"Good work Kai. Now all I have to do is wait for him."

"Chanyeol, speaking as your friend I just want to say that this thing is crazy. Why would you spend millions for this." Kai said exasperated by his boss/friend.

"To appease my conscience, much better to think that I'm paying him for sex than to admit that I'm attracted to him."

"Your just gonna hurt him, yourself and your boyfriend."

"What Luhan doesn't know wouldn't hurt him, just let me be for now Kai. When I'm done playing with Baekhyun then I can revert back to my old self."

"I have a bad feeling about this Chanyeol."

 

TBC

 


	9. Acceptance

Baekhyun woke up and made up his mind, clearly he has no choice regarding this matter. No matter what he choose Chanyeol still has the upper hand. But he wouldn't give in without a fight. He's not rich and he works hard just to have a little comfort in life but that doesn't mean that he will just throw his pride away like it's worth nothing. He's scared of his bestfriend's mindset but he knows that Kyungsoo is an expert at sexual torture, he really wonders how his innocent looking friend had a sadistic mind of a high profile criminal, really but now he needs his help.

He walks towards his cubicle and waits for Kyungsoo, opening up his computer and checking on his email, one particular email caught his eyes.

To : BByun@hotmail.com

Re : Loan Clearance Receipt

Good day,

This is to inform you that your loan amounting to 2******.** has been fully paid by the Park Corporation with Check Details written below. Thanks for your patronage and we hope to transact with you again, Rest assured that you and your family is now safe and cleared, and will be left alone by our collecting staff. 

Thanks and have a nice day.

Baekhyun stared at the email in disbelief, loan sharks have a very organize collecting department this days that even their gangster mob men are now called collecting staff? What the fuck., on the other hand he is supposed to be happy, he doesn't have any loans anymore from those scary men, he only have to work hard and pay Chanyeol that goddamn amount.

"Hi.." Kyungsoo said panting slightly, it seems that the small man rush in here.

"Hi, you're a bit late."

"Sorry, I need to meet up with Kai for breakfast then we got caught up in traffic." Kyungsoo explained as he organize his files.

"Lucky you to have a healthy lovelife.." Baekhyun said sadly as he looks back at the email.

"What's up?"

"Chanyeol already paid my loan, that jerk. He knows that I dont have any choice but to give in to his crazy ideas. Anyways I already made up my mind and I'll say yes. Horray, now I need your help." Baekhyun said as he looks at Kyungsoo with a certain glint on his eyes. Kyungsoo looks back at him with his mischieveous smile.

"Hahaha, I knew you will come around. Dont worry and relax, follow my advice and you will have that 8inches dick begging on your feet." Kyungsoo chuckles evilly as Baekhyun chokes on his morning coffee.

"Shit, you're too much informed on personal informations Kyungie.."

"Well, the man is Kai's bestfriend. they compare dick sizes whenever they're drunk. Let me tell you something, they are the same size but Kai's is a little bit thicker. Hahahaha." Kyungsoo laugh his ass of when he saw how red Baekhyun's face is.

"Oh gosh, please. I wont be able to look at your boyfriend now." Baekhyun complains and think about his life. How crazy can things get.

\---------------------------------------------

Chanyeol stood up and looks at the view of his office. He's at the top floor, looking at the busy city life. He has been out at the club last night, trying to find someone to fuck but so far no one catches his eyes much more made his dick hard. No the little Channie only wants that freaking sassy nerd. He heard a knock on the door followed by Kai's voice.

"Mr. Park, Mr. Oh is here."

"Send him in."

Chanyeol turns around and seat on his chair as Sehun entered the office followed by Kai. When the man is comfortably seated in front of him Kai went outside to find refreshment for the two of them.

"Well, Hello Mr. Park care tell me what brings me here?" Sehun said formally. He and Chanyeol are childhood friend and their family has been friendly with each other that's why he finds himself at Chanyeol's corporation as the Chief Marketing Officer for a short span of time until he has enough experience to lead his own company.

"Drop the formality for a while Sehun, what I am going to talk about now is quite personal."

"Okay,"

"Regarding your interest with Byun Baekhyun, care to tell me your intentions?"

"Well, I did court him but he turns me down for some reasons. Why the sudden interest Chanyeol, I know that you are in a long time relationship with Luhan, why the sudden interest with Baekhyun?" Sehun said as he looks intently at the man in front of him.

"Stay away from him. Starting from now until I get tired of him he's mine." Chanyeol confidently said as he looks at Sehun's face.

"What crazy idea is this? You cant force him if he doesn't want to and I know for sure that he will not say yes to this." Sehun said angrily.

"He will and you cant do anything about it. Just listen to my advise and stay the hell away from him. And since you are so clueless dear friend you got someone pregnant, now since you're the good guy you'll gonna do the right thing right?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I haven't had unprotected sex with anyone asshole."

"Well Kim Minseok is not just anyone. Wait, here is Kai, yes just put it in here. Kai please show Mr. Oh the files."

Kai nooded and handed a folder to the confused Sehun who grabs it and starts to read right away. kai bowed down and leave the office in silence.

Sehun's breath got stuck up as he reads Xiumin's medical files and other record of his check up with a positive result. He is pregnant. But no he cant remember the details, he didn't make love to the man. maybe it's someone else's baby, maybe it's not his.

"This baby is not mine, Xiumin and I are great friends but I never had sex with him." Sehun insisted as he throws the folder away.

"Cant remember anything? That child is yours, now why dont you go to your friend and be with him and live happily ever after?"

"Shut up Chanyeol, you just want me out of the way so you can have Baekhyun all to yourself." Sehun hisses in annoyance.

"Well, dont tell me I didn't inform you. Your baby momma has a scheduled flight today, it seems like he's trying to get away from you as fast as he could. Dont you want to talk to him for the last time Sehun. You dont acknowledge the baby as yours but it seems like this Minseok doesn't even want to bother telling you that it's your baby. Oh, right..I get it. the thing about good kind people is that you all are not made to be selfish. Ofcourse he will sacrifice himself and the baby for your happiness right? Shame oh, shame." Chanyeol sang under his breath as he drinks the tea that Kai has served.

Sehun sat there frozen. Xiumin hyung is taking a flight? Where,where the hell is he going? Why didn't he tell him this, he has to find out through someone else.

"Fuck.."

"My thoughts exactly. Now that we understood each other you can return to your work. Thanks for your time Mr. Oh."

Sehun stood up and walk briskly outside, grabbing his phone and dialling Xiumin's number.

The number you dial is currently unattented. Please leave a message after the beep.

"Damnit Xiumin!" 

Sehun goes back in his office grabs his things and left the building as fast as he can.

\-----------------------------------------

Kyungsoo's list of what to do :

1\. Dont easily give in and say yes. Torture the man first before you gave that sweet chocolate coated yes with a sprinkle of candy powder on top. (How the hell am I gonna do this Kyung.)

2\. Make a list of do's and dont. He owns you doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants when he wants it, you're still entitled to have certain restrictions and limits, this applies also if you want a daddy-baby relationship. (What the hell Kyung??!!)

3\. Change that fucking wardrobe and let me burn all those ugly clothes of yours. Please, I've been wanting to do that since we're ten. (How could you??)

4\. Have a make over and wear some contact lense. Time to ditch the nerd look bitch. (But I love it)

5\. Let Do Kyungsoo introduce you to the world of gay porn. (NOOOOOO!!!!)

6\. Take some notes about what to do whenever you have sex with the hot CEO. Observance is the key to a more pleasureable sex life plus if you know what gets him off easily then that's a plus for you. One to two rounds of sex compared to a..well five or more round is win win situation for your ass. (I'm not listening Kyung..damn it.)

7.Clearly state in the contract the duration of your arrangement. he paid for your loan not your whole life. Your choice if its within 6 months or a year, he will insist on what he likes but down bend down..metaphorically as he will bend you down litterally. (..............i..............)

Baekhyun heave a sigh as he looks at the piece of paper where his best friend wrote down the seven advices that his mind came up with. He knows that he needs to complete his Do's and dont's list as soon as possible. Make over and other stuff needs to be first.

"Hey baby," Kai greeted Kyungsoo and kiss him on the cheeks. Baekhyun turns his head around and cringe at the resulting pain in his neck.

"Hey Baekhyun, Mr. Park wants you in his office now."

"Can you please tell him I'm absent for today?"

"No, he already check the cameras and saw you sitting here at the office." Kai said with an apologetic smile.

"Go on then Baekkie..dont forget what I..wrote. Ok?" Kyungsoo said as Baekhyun stood up like a zombie and walks towards the hallway.

"Your asshole friend is making my bff's life miserable you know." Kyungsoo said as he looks up at hi boyfriend.

"Yeah well, Chanyeol is not right in the head right now. It seems like he cant get Baekhyun out of his head."

"Hmmm..really?"

\----------------------------------------

"Mr. Park, you called for me?" Baekhyun tentatively said as he peeks his head inside the CEO's office. 

"Yes, come up here babe."

"Mr. Park it's still office hours no need for nicknames like that." Baekhyun scolded the man who smirks at his sassines.

"I can call you whatever I like Baekhyun. Anyways I have left you alone for one week now, I'm gonna need and answer soon. I'm not a very patient man." Chanyeol said as he layed back comfortably at his chair.

Baekhyun sigh as he takes a seat infront of his boss.

"You will have an answer soon no doubt about that, you already paid my loans, how can I say no after that. Jerk." Baekhyun said with a pout.

"There's some thing that I also want to tell you. I promoted you and now you are my secretary, get all of your stuff on your previous office and transfer here immediately." Chanyeol said as he looks at hi laptop screen fiddling with the keyboard.

"Huh? Says who?" Baekhyun answered in shock. WTF.

"Says me. The man who now owns you, and your hot body." Chanyeol chuckles at his own statement.

"But..you have Kai Mr. Park."

"I cant fuck Kai, right? Plus I have that sexy wet dreams last night with you as my secretary as we fuck each other sensless. I thought shit thats hot. Wayy hot." Chanyeol licks his lips as he stared at the blushing man infront of him.

"Shit..okay but I am also here to say my terms. Chanyeol, I am only going to say yes to this whole proposal IF..and ONLY IF you survive one week of sexual torture from me." Baekhyun whispered weakly. Damn it is so much easier practicing the line with Kyungsoo than actually saying it infront of the Chanyeol.

Chanyeol look at him, stares at him from head to toe and looks back right straight at his eyes.

"You actually thought..oh well okay deal, care to explain more?" The man has the nerve to smirk confidently.

"I am allowed to touch you, kiss you, grab you by the arms or,,somewhere else, sit on your lap, trail kisses on your jaw right back to your neck. Maybe I'll even give you some handjobs or you want me to blow you? I will but you're not allowed to touch me, kiss me back thats ok but touch me..no. Let me have my way with you and you need to control your urges, if you succeed at the end of the week then I'm gonna say yes to your proposal." Baekhyun said with a husky tinge to his voice, making the taller man sat up straight on his chair gulping audibly at what he just said.

Chanyeol look at him and after a few minutes he smiled and offered his hands.

"I accept your proposal Mr. Byun. Dont worry, I will succeed and have you in my bed by the end of the week. Preferably naked and sprawled underneath me, with my cum dripping down you hole." Chanyeol said as Baekhyun whimpered.

Kyungsoo, what the hell did I get myself into?

TBC


	10. Sexytary Byun

Baekhyun stares in amazement at the new clothes that are now laid out infront of him. Kyungsoo did well with the color schemes of his outfit plus he pick the jeans and slacks one size short making it obscenely tight showing off those plump peaches that Chanyeol is intent to own.

"I have to wear those, starting from today?"

"Yes and please wear those panty briefs that I bought they will look great on you believe me. Now put on you shoes because we're gonna have your hair fixed and dyed." Kyungsoo looks at his friend in glee.

Baekhyun smiled weakly and let his friend push him around. 

He looks at the mirror and gape at himself. His hair is now dyed blond and has been relaxed as he notices how soft it is now. He looks young..

"Perfect, now we just need to unwind Baeks, you look great already we don't need to do anything else. Let's have some coffee."

"I don't know what to do after this Kyungsoo, I mean I'm not an expert at this seduction thing." Baekhyun mumbles as he sips on his coffee.

Kyungsoo stare at him and flicks a finger on his forehead.

"That's why you need to watch some gay porn. It's very educational, it will basically tell you how to do it. Plus gay porn are intense and passionate, here let me show you one of my favorites." Kyungsoo said shoving his phone under Baekhyun's nose who jerks it away.

"Kyungie!!! Not here for fucks sake,.gosh. Someone might hear us or worst see us watching porn at a cafe in broad daylight." Baekhyun gasp dramatically making his friend rolls his eyes at him.

"Ok, but we are watching gay porn when we get back on your apartment."

"OK, cheers to gay porn." Bakehyun said lifting his cup of coffee.

\------------------------------------------

Aaahhhh...oh yeahh...hahaaaaa...

Right there...oh yeah...fuck....

Feellsss soon good daddy...

"You won't learn any trick if you keep on closing those fucking eyelids Baekhyun." Kyungsoo scolded his bestfriend who is crouching low on the sofa beside him. 

"But Kyung..."

"I repeat, this is for educational purposes so grow some balls and watch. Here this one is great, a twink got fucked by the school jock, actors looks great too. Wait..alright here we go. Watch and learn." Kyungsoo said as he fiddles with the remote.

Watching the porn with a storyline shuts up the whining man in a flash, he blushes as he saw how the jock is bigger and more dominant than the slim nerdy guy (nerdy like him huh). He flushes as he saw the jock kiss the nerd, tounges and all.

"See that, the jock is aggressive at first showing his dominant side but once the nerd submits to him he relaxes his stance and got a little bit gentle with him." Kyungsoo said as he pointed things out to his slightly innocent friend.

Baekhyun nods in agreement, the hard grab on the back of the neck turns to carress when the jock felt the nerd response accordingly to his kiss.

"After that show of dominance top guys usually want to express their want by worshiping their partners body, yeah like that. Don't be surprise if Chanyeol did all those things to you." Kyungsoo points towards the screen as he munches on some popcorn.

The jock trails kisses down the nerds neck down to his chest, flicking his tounge on those nipples, down to those abs and finally onto that hard decent length that stood up at attention. Baekhyun was amaze at how the jock sucks on that with gusto, but got a surprise when he lowers his head and licks on the twinks hole like a man dying from thirst.

Baekhyun blushed as he remembers how Chanyeol's tounge made its way inside him when they last made up. The sensation is so amazing that he cant help but grab onto the man's head and squirms his ass around. Kyungsoo looks at him knowingly.

"He did that to you right? Your face looks like a tomato."

They continue to watch the two men make love, the room was surrounded by groans and moans and shouts and Baekhyun has a permanent blush on his face while Kyungsoo looks indifferent.

"Kai is much better than that top, he plows like theres no tomorrow, anyways. The point as we all see is that with a little bit of cuteness, innocence and lots of manipulation we can make the hardest dick bend down on their knees and worship us. You take the idea up that brain of yours and do it on your own style. Cheers!"

Baekhyun nooded his head while looking at the screen.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun walks around in his room as he double checks all that he needs and put it in his bag. He walks towards the mirror to brush his hair as he looks himself over. The total look is nice, sexy but subtle..seductive but with class. 

"Well, Byun Baekhyun...here we go."

As he went inside the building people are amaze by his transformation. It's not every day that the company's biggest nerd dress like a hot vixen. Tight pants clinging seductively on those legs while the oversize longsleeve cashmere sweater that Kyungsoo bought drapes over his frame in an innocent way, what makes it sexy is the open wide collar, basically everyone can see Baekhyun's long neck as well as those creamy shoulders. 

Baekhyun look around in wonder at all the looks he received. What makes him laugh the most is when his ex boss Sehun mistakes him for someone else. The taller man takes a double look at him when he finally recognize him.

"Wow, Byun. You're looking so good today." Sehun teases the blushing man.

"Shush..Dont embarass me. Kyungsoo is the one who insist that I dress like these."

"Thank God for Mr. Do then, hey this is your first day as the CEO's secretary right?"

"Yes.."

"Good luck. If anything happens, call me and I'll barge into that room to save you." 

"Why thank you Mr. Oh but rest assured that I can take care of myself." Baekhyun winks at his younger boss who chuckles at his cuteness.

"Well this is my floor. See you when I see you Byun." Sehun walks out of the elevator as Baekhyun takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. Every sound makes his chest explode with nervousness and finally he arrived at his destination, top floor, CEO's office. The place of the devil who makes his blood boils but still he cant resist him.

He walks out with confidence, he needs to believe in himself to make this work. He will make the giant bow down to him.

He walks inside slowly looking around and find Kai already at his table diligently organizing some things on his laptop when he saw him.

"Hey Baekhyun, first day huh?" Kai cheerfully greeted him.

"Yeah, well I hope I can survive working for that dumbo.." Baekhyun said as Kai pointed out his desk.

"That's your area, any calls for Mr. Park will be screened by you, check Victoria's notebook back there so that you know who are the VIP callers and who's not. The details of Mr. Parks activity are stored there as well but that's my job as well so I'll be able to help you with that. The reports that are scattered there are for keeping just organize it and prepare the reports that needs to be sign and that's it." Kai said as he continues to type on his laptop.

"Ok noted Mr. Kim."

"Why thank you Mr. Byun."

The door suddenly slammed open halting the friendly banter from the two as Chanyeol stride towards his room without looking at them.

"Bad mood." Kai mouthed to Baekhyun as he stood up and followed his boss inside.

Baekhyun can feel every beat of his nervous heart on his chest. Muttering every curse words that he knows while taking deep breaths to calm his nerves.

"Ok Baekhyun, you can do this. Fighting1" The speaker on the phone turns red and the deep voice of Chanyeol is clearly heard.

"What the fuck are you doing Mr. Byun? Come inside and make me some coffee." 

Baekhyun stared at the speaker dumbly. Gosh, what a jerk. He stood up fake a smile and walks towards the room.

"Good morning Mr. Park."

Chanyeol is reading some reports and doesn't even bother looking up at him while Kai pointed towards the sorta Kitchen area with a glass partition. It is fully equiped with every Kitchen tools and equipments which amazes the smaller man. He started to make some coffee marvelling at how cool and efficient the coffee machine was. After he's finished he put the coffee onto a small plate and carefully carries it towards the desk.

"Here is your coffee Mr. Park, is there anything else you want?"

"You.."

Baekhyun flush as he just stood there awkwardly while Kai mumbles an excuse and left the room as quickly as he can.

"You want me to baby you big boy?" Baekhyun whispered as Chanyeol finally look up and stare at him withn raised eyebrows.

"Sure if that's what you want.." Chanyeol smirk and felt like he's just playing with an innocent child.

"What do my baby wants to eat? I believe you didnt have any breakfast yet." Baekhyun sweetly said as Chanyeol smile at the thought of some food.

"Pancakes will do, all you need is in that kitchen. Go on.."

Baekhyun smiled evilly as he walks towards the kitchen area, he quickly makes some pancakes adding a liberate amount of syrup on it. He adjusted his shirt, making sure to show his goodies as he finally went back towards the busy man.

"Here you go Mr. Park." 

Chanyeol looks up at him and noticed his exposed neck, smooth, white, and so damn kissable the tall man had no choice but to avert his eyes. 

"Put in on the table right there."

Baekhyun do as he says, swaying his hips as he walks feeling the taller man's eyes on him. Chanyeol sat there with a grunt as Baekhyun carefully placed the plate infront of him. He immediately dig in while Baekhyun turns around to retrive his forgotten cooffe on his desk. When Baekhyun returned Chanyeol nearly chokes on his pancakes when the smaller male chose to sit on his lap, looking up at him with an innocent expression on his face.

"Aigooo,,you forgotten about your coffee,,here Mr. Park" 

Baekhyun gently guides the cup towards Chanyeol's lips making the giant automatically drink some of it. He slowly puts it down on the table and touches Chanyeol's face tracing his fingers along his jaw.

"I havent had some coffee yet and I want a taste..can I Mr. Park?"

While Chanyeol nooded in agreement Baekhyun leans closer to touch his lips on the taller man's coffee coated ones. Tracing his tounge along the upper lips and gently bitting the lower ones, Chanyeol groans in want as Baekhyun finally puts his tounge inside his mouth, twirling and dancing and tasting.He grips his chair hard, wanting to touch the quivering male in his arms but still fighting his urge.

Baekhyun smiled into the kiss as he felt something hard pokes his ass. He knows that the giant is enjoying his minstrations and he have to step up the game.

He slowly leans back, unnataching his mouth from that hot cavern. Chanyeol looks down at him with hooded eyes as he licks his own lips.

"Hmmmm,, i love your coffee Mr. Park. It taste really good. How about those pancakes eh,," Baekhyun pick up the fork and get and small part, generously coating it with syrup, putting the whole thing on his mouth. Chanyeol watch as the syrup makes a mess on that sinful mouth, some of it are smeared on his lips and on its side.

"Want a taste Mr. Park?"

Baekhyun seductively said as Chanyeol growls and attached his mouth on his. Licking and biting, making Baehkyun twitch a little as he enjoys being kissed. Chanyeol tighten his grip on the side of the chair, not wanting to loose on their deal, but not wanting to pass the opportunity to kiss the hell out of the smaller male either. He will not loose, he will have the smaller male in his arms, on his bed willingly.

When he finally licks his lips clean he leans back on his chair catching his breath, thinking about yucky things to make his hardness go away. Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol's dishelve appearance.

He finally stood up and straighten his appearance.

"I'll leave you to eat in peace now Mr. Park, you did well but that's only a preview of what's to come. I actually planned on going naked with the syrup coating my body and just lay there and be your freaking breakfast but...oh well we can do that some other time. Call me if you need anything Mr. Park." Baekhyun kiss the guy on the jaw then he went out.

Chanyeol curses himself a million times as he imagines the scenario that Baekhyun describes.

Baekhyun and syrup..

He hates his life.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun sat on his chair and clutch his chest, his knees are wobbly. All the energy are drained out of him by his act. How can he pull off that stunt. He grabbed his cellphone and texted Kyungsoo.

From : Baekhoe

Plan A is a success.

From : Soohoe

Good. Thumbs up for sexytary Byun

Kai looks at the grinning Baekhyun and then towards Chanyeol's door. He shakes his head in pity.

 

TBC^^


	11. Thongs and Tongues

Chanyeol hums as he walks towards his office. Tuesday, second day of his wonderful torture week courtesy of the sassy Byun Baekhyun. He smirk as he thought about the smaller man. What is that little minx's plan for today? A beep caught his attention, he suddenly stop and fishes his cellphone out of his pocket.

From : SexyLu

He love, how are you? I haven't heard from you these past few days what the hell happened? Not even a text message Park Chanyeol, you are soo dead when I get back. I'm still busy at the moment but hey I did make some time to text you right? I love you and I miss you. I hope to see you soon. I'll text you again when I have free time. :*

He awkwardly looks at his phone and just stares at it. He totally forgot about Luhan these past few days come to think of it, the only person who occupies his thought is his new secretary. Shaking his head in annoyance, he really need to move on and claim that shorty, that way he'll loose interest fast enough and he'll be able to concentrate on Luhan again.

He walks towards his office to find Kai on the phone, as soon as hi friend saw him he put a cover on the receiver.

"I wouldn't go inside if I were you."

"Huh? Why?"

"My boyfriend tell me that plan b is in action so, its pretty intense and I'm actually quiet scared for your sanity." Kai said as he gets back to the phone.

Chanyeol lifted an eyebrows amused at what he heard. What could possibly that twink do here at his office, nothing more but to tease of course. He can survive that, hell he will survive that.

"Bring it on." He mutters while confidently walking towards the door, opening it and walks inside, his eyes trained itself at that sinful view waiting for him. He dropped his briefcase in surprise, there leaning on his desk, plump ass directly in front of him is Byun Baekhyun wearing a flimsy shirt and nothing else..scratch that there's a thong, red one resting in the middle of those peaches.

He immediately closes the door and locked it. This is a huge surprise as he swallows nervously, Baekhyun looks back towards him with a naughty smirk.

He finally stood up and look towards his boss who curses as he saw those pink nipples, Baekhyun walks towards him bend down to grab his briefcase, intentionally placing his face near his crotch making his breath hitched on his throat.

When the smaller man straighten up he looks down at him. Baekhyun smiled naughtily up at him.

"Good morning Mr. Park, come sit down and have breakfast. I already made some for you." He whispered seductively while dragging the stony face man towards the sorta dining area. 

"What the hell are you wearing Mr. Byun." Chanyeol gritted his teeth in pain as his dick got stone hard the moment he entered this room.

Baekhyun chuckles darkly, its obvious that the taller man is impatient and sexually frustrated, Kyungsoo it right, a little more poke here and there and this giant of a man will eventually touch him on his own making him lose on the deal. Yeah that is his purpose nothing else, he is not enjoying this Baekhyun mutters to himself as he sits on Chanyeol's lap.

"I'm wearing something that I would like to wear when I have a big, strong, handsome man to fuck me."

Chanyeol closes his eyes to keep his sanity, his dick went automatically rock hard by this lewd display. Baekhyun rocking a small apron with "EAT ME" print and some thong, nothing else..what the fuck did he get himself into. 

Relax Chanyeol, dont let the little minx get to your head,..well your other head.

Chanyeol walks towards his table as Baekhyun shuffles around the room, turning to walk towards the sorta kitchen area, the taller man takes a peek as he sits down cursing with all the tension he has when he saw those plump cheeks sway as the smaller man walks. He adjusted his harden cock inside his pants. He thinks about his plan, he is in a terrible situation right now, he has control alright but once he saw that little minx naked he will jump on him and fucks him nice and slow until he begs for more.

He leans back as Baekhyun walk towards him handing him his coffee. 

"Thanks, you can go back to your area now. I have a lot of papers to sign this day right?" Chanyeol airily said wanting to get away from this place really.

"Eh? But you havent had breakfast yet Channie, wait here I made some fried rice and omellets for you."

Chanyeol grabs his hair in frustration as he saw those peaches again. Baekhyun returns with a tray gently placing it infront of him, he smiles awkwardly when the smaller man surprises him by sitting on his ***damn lap, wearing an apron and a fucking thong for ***** sake.

"Ahm,, I really cant eat with you on my lap Mr. Byun."

"That's is why you should just eat me, Mr. Park." Baekhyun whispered making the taller man's ears red.

"I would love to really Baekhyun, there's nothing more than I would like to have you spread out on this desk, legs wide open as I lick your fucking hole, spearing your inside with my tounge and licking the juices off your boy cunt." Chanyeol huskily said as Baekhyun whimpered with want, images of what was being said flickers on his mind making his dick twitch on hi thong.

"MMMMMmmmmm...that would be so hot Mr. Park, but I aint loosing yet so I'll say dream on babe." He spoon fed the irritated and sexually frustrated man. Baekhyun chuckles at Chanyeol's cuteness. When he finishes feeding him he turns and kiss Chanyeol on the lips, licking on that close mouth, trailing wet kisses on his jaw nipping on his ears.

Chanyeol growls in frustration, thia cunning little bitch is challenging him. He smirks, he turns his head when Baekhyun aims to kiss him on the lips again, kissing the smaller man with passion, he bits his lower lip as a little punishment for what he did. Baekhyun whimpered as he lets the man take charge, and yet Chanyeol still havent touch him. Chanyeol manouvers his head and gently push Baekhyun's head sideways so he can trail kisses down his neck.

"You will not finish this childish deal Byun, submit to me so we can take all the pleasure we both can have. Stop resisting this urge, damnit. You know you want my dick buried deep inside you as your tight hole milks all the cum I can give you naughty little bitch." Chanyeol mutters as he nips and licks on Baekhyun's exposed shoulders, the smaller man clutches hard on his shoulders to keep himself upright.

"No, I will not. You will use me and then what, throw me away when you have your fill?" Baekhyun hisses as he shove the man away. He got up and walks towards the small area where he left his work clothes off.

"You can have me if you let go of your MIA boyfriend." he said as Chanyeol suts his eyes close.

He cant, he love Luhan, they've been together for years. It would be unfair for his longtime boyfriend to be dump unceremoniously for someone he's just lusting over..right? Chanyeol called for Kai, as his p.a went closer he whispered the words he hasn't been said since his single days.

"Bring Jinhwan here, I have something for him to do."

Kai lifted his eyebrows but nooded anyways. Silently praying to God that this childish game be put to an end.

Baekhyun finally shows up all with respectable clothes on, he bowed to the two men as he walks out. Ignoring how Chanyeol stares at him.

"What the heck happens.."

"Dont ask.."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun has lunch with Kyungsoo at the company cafeteria, while telling his bestfriend all that happened inside that office Kyungsoo just sat infront of him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So what you're trying to say is..you like the him. If he just break things off with the Boyfriend you will consider dating him?"

"Well yeah,I mean even though he's a certified asshole he still is as handsome as fuck. And I am attracted to him no use denying that fact." Baekhyun said as he munches on his sandwhich.

"So,,abort mission and be a goddamn slave for Park Chanyeol..is that what we're talking about here?"

"I..I dont know Kyung,,I'm just so confuse right now, my mind and my heart and my body is all running in opposit directions and this is really making my head hurts."

"Well, if this is making your life difficult why dont you just give in and shall we say,,enjoy the ride. YOLO, you know." Kyungsoo said as he types on his phone continuously.

Baekhyun looks at him wistfully.

"I really envy you Kyung for having a hot, kind, sweet boyfriend."

"You'll have that one too..if you play your cards right."

Baekhyun sigh as he looks around, he saw Sehun at the far end of the room eating lunch but is quite emerse in fiddling with his phone.

"What's up with Mr. Oh?" Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun's gaze towards his boss.

"I dont know, he's been down lately and I think there's something troubling him. Maybe heart problem or something."

"Hmm..I hope he's ok."

Meanwhile Sehun is texting Suho nonstop since last week, asking for Xiumin's location but the staff at the cafe is adamant to give him what he wants. He still cant sleep well at night ever since Chanyeol said that the smaller man is pregnant with his child. He remembers how they both got drunk and there are some moments that is blurry on his memory. But once he forces his mind to remember he see's flashes of skin, of movements, of sounds. He needs answer and the man is now in hiding. He is getting suspicious every single day, why would Xiumin hide his pregnancy to him, why did he takes some effort to stay out of reach as possible. He stares hopelessly around, he will find out, soon.

\--------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Byun, I have a very important visitor tomorrow, please prepare something to eat and I expect you to assist him with all his needs ok. Behave yourself, no thong activity while the guest is here, understood," Chanyeol orders while Baekhyun nooded, determinely avoiding Chanyeol's gaze.

"Yes Mr. Park. That all?"

"One more thing.." Chanyeol stood up and got up close to the now trembling man, he leans down stares at him.

"I want a kiss..."

Baekhyun flusters at the attention and pouted his lips, leaning forward to kiss Chanyeol. As the taller man leans sideways bitting Baekhyun's lowerlip and thrusting his tounge inside the smaller man's wet cavern he carefully put his hands behind him while still kissing the now whimpering male. He leans back and stares at the slight trail of saliva in between their open mouths.

"See how you enjoy my mouth Byun, next time I'll put this mouth somewhere else that will make you moan like a bitch. And you will enjoy every minute of it. Just give in ok? I'll be waiting."

Baekhyun shivers with want as he turns and walk as fast as he can away from Chanyeol.

TBC^^


	12. The other lover

Baekhyun looks at himself in the mirror. Kyungsoo has been right, he has a potential to be a great make up artist, damn look at that eyeliner bitch. He smiles at the end result, the whole look make him seductive as hell and he's sure that his boss's wall will crumble at his feet.

He wore black tight jeans, blue shirt and black fitted jacket with his white rubber shoes. He styled his hair in a messy sideswept style that makes him look dishelve yet oozing with hotness. Some men and women on the company stares dumbfounded, eyes following Byun Baekhyun's confident stride, he looks good and he freaking knows it. He went straight to the CEO's office, ignoring the blunt stares he's getting and focusing his mind on his goal.

He walks towards Chanyeol's office with a purpose changing the phase of his plan. He sat on his table and started working, silently waiting for the taller man to arrive. Kai walks in with two coffee's on his hands.

"Delivery, Kyungsoo said you'll need this."

"Why thank you Mr. Kim." Baekhyun teasingly said as Kai blushed.

"Looking good Baekhyun."

As the talk about random stuff they didn't notice how time flies. The CEO is now one hour late. brows furrowing in confusion Baekhyun has the mind to ask Kai but stopped midway when the man entered the room, with someone clingin on his arms.

The man is small, petite, pale skin, straight nose, pouty lips and wearing a freaking eyeliner just like him, with a messy hairdo that actually makes the small man looks etheral. And then his eyes zoomed in on the man's neck, the little bitch is wearing a collar. Baekhyun officially hate him.

"Goodmorning Mr. Park." Kai greeted the man formally while looking at Baekhyun's bitchface, Kai gulps as he smells trouble brewing.

"Goodmorning, Mr. Kim, Mr. Byun. As you can see I have someone with me so I dont want any..intrusions on my privacy for the whole day. Call me if..and only if the building is on fire or someone shot someone's head off with a bullet. That's all thanks. Dont bother us." Chanyeol merrily said as he puts an arm towards the now smilling Jinhwan and led the smaller man inside his room.

Kai looks at Baekhyun again and decided to stay silent.

"Kai..."

"Neh..what is it Baeks.."

"Ring the fire alarm.."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinhwan sat comfortably inside as Chanyeol laughs himself silly.

"I dont know why you're doing these Chanyeollie but I have to admit that the man sure is beautiful."

"What,,he's sexy alright but my boyfriend is much more beautiful than him."

"Pshh,,if Luhan is so beautiful in your eyes you wouldn't look at anyone other than him. Just admit it you like that guy." Jinhwan said as he grabs his phone and started texting someone.

"I dont, I just..I'm in lust with him." Chanyeol exclaimed as he got an eyeroll from the man.

"Whatever you say Park.."

"Come here and sit on my lap,.."

"You cant just order me around you know.."

"Yeah but Hanbin said I could do anything to you..just for today mind you.."

"Shut up, no sex or my husband will blow your mind off." Jinhwan said said as he struts towards the tall man and sit seductively on his lap. 

"You know if you're not Hanbin's wife now I'll still pay for your service." Chanyeol said as he ghosted kisses on the smaller man's neck.

"Well too bad I am now his property."

Chanyeol nooded in agreement, he has paid for sex with Jinhwan before as he is one of the most sought after courtesan at the Pavillion but ever since the mafia boss Hanbin got his eyes on the smaller man he has been off limits and his sexual services has been exclusive for his husband only.

He got startled when the door was slammed open and a fuming Baekhyun appeared with a shocked looking Kai behind him.

"Mr. Park we need to talk."

Kai looks at his friend who's sitting dumbly on his chair with a curious looking Jinhwan on his lap. He clearly won't get any instructions from the dumbfounded man unless some sense was knocked on his head.

Jinhwan smiles at Baekhyun who just stood there crossing his arms.

"Excuse me but Chanyeol clearly instructed that no interruptions are welcome unless the whole building is on fire." The small man chuckles as Baekhyun smirk at him.

"This building will be on fire if Mr. Park won't do what I said." He bitches on as Chanyeol nervously cleared his throat.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" The tall man said flinching as Baekhyun turns his glaring eyes towards him.

"Personally, without some one who's not included in our business." He pointedly looks at the small man on Chanyeol's lap.

"But..we're not yet finish right Mr. Park?" Jinhwan seductively said as he turns around to nuzzle on the taller man's jaw.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, patience wearing thin he walks towards the two and grabs Jinhwan's hair, pulling the man by the hair he forces him to stand up. Jinhwan screeching from pain Kai immediately separate the two and led the whining Jinhwan out of the office. Kai is sweating like crazy now, if Jinhwan got pissed and said something to his husband they are all dead.

"OK,,Baekhyun calm down.." Chanyeol said hoping to pacify the angry man who looks at him.

"And you!! You cheating son of a bitch, how can you do this,,you just have to rub it on my fucking face Park Chanyeol!!!" Baekhyun shouted.

"Well what do you want me to fucking do.?? I always get so work up whenever I see you I need some relief." Chanyeol shouted back.

"Then have me!!"

Chanyeol froze when he heard what the smaller man said. Baekhyun stood there chest heaving with unknown emotions as he stare at him eye to eye.

"No..you said I can't touch you,,the deal.."

"Fuck with the deal Chanyeol, If you don't freaking touch me now you ain't got another chance." Baekhyun fiercely said.

Chanyeol stood up and walks towards him, he grabs Baekhyun and lean down to kiss him senseless. Baekhyun closes his eyes and gave in to his feelings, he wants this..oh how he wanted this.

Twisting his tounge inside the smaller man's mouth mapping and trailing, sucking and biting, Chanyeol grabs his hair and kiss his jaw. Hands trailing down to Baekhyun's back he grope that plump ass that he's been dreaming about, groaning loudly.

Baekhyun whimpers as he let's the taller man stake his claim on his body. Chanyeol sucks hard at that part where the neck meets the shoulder, at Baekhyun's whine he stops and licks it lewdly. Trailing his sinful mouth towards the smaller man's ears.

"Are you ready to be fucked hard Byun Baekhyun?" He whispers as the man shivers from want.

"Yes..."

"Then say it.,say you're mine."

"I'm yours Mr. Park." 

Baekhyun looks at the man with a satisfied look on his face.

"Take off your tight pants and underwear, then get on my table and spread your legs wide." Chanyeol dangerously said as he loosen up his tie.

Baekhyum whimper at the dominace, stripping his pants off and did what the man orders him to do. He blush hard as he spreads himself on the table, Chanyeol sat on his chair and puts a hand on his exposed dick precum leaking out of the head he continue to pump his hands up and down as he stares at the smaller man.

"Shit, you don't know how many times I imagine you spread out like this .. Waiting to be eaten." Chanyeol said as he leans forward and grab Baekhyun's harden dick, mesilly licking from the base up towards the mushroom head and slowly sucking on the head. The smaller man moan loudly as Chanyeol buries his shaft down his throat inch by inch, sucking on it, moving his tounge underneath as he sucks on the rod.

"Oh,,wait.. Chanyeol..I'm gonna...gon-..."

Chanyeol stop his minstration as he lowers his head, tounge touching Baekhyun's rim making the smaller man's body jerk violently at the surprise sensation. He grabs the man's hair as he enjoys how Chanyeol's tounge is stabbing his tight hole. Squirming and moaning shamelessly Chanyeol stop what he's doing and grab the lube he always kept inside his desk drawer, ever since he has his eyes on Baekhyun he had stored this little lube inside.

Coating his finger with fruit scented lube he caress the rim before plunging his finger inside the smaller man's tight hole. 

"Ahhh...wait...Chanyeol.." Baekhyun's body jerk at the sudden intrusion but as the taller man licks and sucks on his hard dick he eventually relaxed and let him finger his hole.

"That's it Byun,,relax and let me pleasure you with my fingers.."

Baekhyun moan as he felt two fingers entering him, gently scissoring, widening and stretching him. Chanyeol stood up and loomed over the spread out man, he tugs Baekhyun's shirt up and latch his mouth on his nipples. The smaller man whimpers at the onslaught of sensations while Chanyeol groans in want. He pulls his fingers out and coated his hard length with lube he kiss Baekhyun as he buries his dick inch by inch into that warm cavern.

Baekhyun clutches on the taller man's bicep, not caring if his fingers leave blunt marks all over. He felt overwhelmed, he felt so full as Chanyeol buries his length to the hilt. Staying still to let the smaller man adjust on his length.

"Shhh..you're doing great babe.." Chanyeol said as he showers Baekhyun's face with kisses.

"Youu,..,move,.." Baekhyun whispers as he felt the pain subside, Chanyeol began thrusting his length inside and out, slowly until he started a faster pace that leaves both of them breathless...

"Ahhh Fuck..Baek..so tight babe...so tight.." Chanyeol whispered lewdly on his ears while licking and biting on his neck.

Baekhyun moan loundly, widening his spread out legs while puttig his arms around Chanyeol's neck. He shouted when Chanyeol's dick hits his prostrate dead on, and the taller man realizing it began to abuse it with every deep thrust he make. Lifting the smaller man's knees which lifted that abuse ass makes a perfect position, he deeply pistoned in and out while hitting on that sweet spot making the smaller man shout in pleasure as he cums all over his chest.

"Fuck..you sexy bitch...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum inside of you...ahhhh" Chanyeol moans as he thrust deep one last time and paints Baekhyun's inside with his cum.

Both of them continues to moan, Chanyeol's dick is still buried on Baekhyun's ass, still hard. Baekhyun catches his breath and looks at the man who is all over him and nuzzling on his neck.

"You still want to be with that bitch you jerk."

"No..my dick is yours Baek..only yours." 

TBC ^^


	13. Moving In

Baekhyun never in his whole nerdy life would thought that he'll be a fucking mistress of some CEO. But now here he is moving his things into Chanyeol's bachelor pad. Dragging his luggages and other essentials he talk to his landlord prior to this and they both agreed that Baekhyun will keep on paying the rent although he's not living there anymore so that his unit will be reserve for him in case he returned sooner than he expected.

He looks up at Kai who's waiting for him outside his apartment.

"Hey Baek, are you sure about this?" Kai said cheerfully as Baekhyun laugh.

"Yes Kai, the sooner we get over this the sooner I can move on and forget about your friend."

"I still think this is a bad idea but, what the heck. You're both grown up, you choose this thing and..good luck."

"Thanks Kai. Good luck to me." Baekhyun mutters as he sit on the backseat of the car and look around his apartment one last time.

He wanted to think that he's just on his way to a week long vacation but he knows he's gonna stay at the CEO's house for a very long time. The man is insatiable, and passionate and rough and gentle at the same time and he's hook. He loves how the taller male makes him feel all these emotions, like he makes him feel alive again after a very very long time.

Time passes by and in a blink of an eye he's at the lobby of the famous Empire Tower where Chanyeol's pad is located at the top floor. He looks around at awe at such a grand place, he envies these people who had comfortable lives and can afford to live at these grand place. Kai leads the way and make some small talks as they wait for the elevator to reach the top floor. At last here they are, his legs turns to jelly when he realizes that he's walking towards his own prison. All things turns in slow motion., Kai's voice was muted as his eyes dilated, looking at the door which will lead him to his doom.

The door opens up revealing a casually dressed Chanyeol who smirk at him in satisfaction.

"There you are, come on in. Kai want a drink first before you go out?" Chanyeol cheerfully said as he ushers them both inside grabbing Baekhyun's bags from him.

"Nah, Kyungsoo is waiting for me at my apartment." Kai said as Chanyeol looks at him.

"OOhhh, you gonna get some tonight huh? Dont be fucking late tomorrow ass." 

Kai looks at the taller man in raised eyebrows.

"I should tell you the same thing fucker. I'll be going. Mind you, dont be late tomorrow Mr. Park." Kai looks pointedly at the two of them making Baekhyun blush.

"Ass, ignore him Baekhyun. Come on let me show you our room." Chanyeol grabs his hand while Baekhyun stutters.

"What? Are we..sharing rooms?"

"Yes, easy access you know. And its much better this way."

"You can put your clothes at The cabinet beside mine, you cant use the beige one coz that's Luhan's." Chanyeol casually said.

Baekhyun stops in his track..he looks up at Chanyeol and drop his bags. 

"Mr. Park, we need to talk."

"Yeah? Sure we'll talk after you settled in okay? I'm just gonna order some lunch for us."

Baekhyun sigh and nooded in agreement. He has no say anyways and have to do what the man said. He grabs his bags once more and carefully arrange it on Chanyeol's empty drawer. He went back to the room and decided to have a warm bath before..anything else.

He mulled things over in his mind as he soak his body on Chanyeol's luxurious bath tub.

Luhan has his own closet cabinet here meaning he's a regular visitor in this pad, well what more can I expect but why does my heart hurts at the thought? Why do I have this feeling urging me to erase that man from Chanyeol's life. Uggghhhhh..I'm such a loser. Pining and wanting a taken man, a taken man whom is very vocal about wanting to get into my pants. As much as I hate those type of cheating bastards I have to admit that I really like Chanyeol. If things were different, If i met him before Jongdae of If he met me before Luhan then maybe, just maybe things will be much more different than it really is.

He is so spaced out that he didnt notice Chanyeol walking in. The man cleared his throat and Baekhyun gasp in surprise, looks up at the man who's awkwardly standing there looking at him with want in his eyes, holding out a towel for him.

"You've been in there for so long, I came with a towel, come on up and I'll dry you off." Chanyeol said in a much deeper voice than usuall and Baekhyun bits his lips in hesitation but stood up anyways, water dripping all over his naked body. He hear the man suck in a breath as he walks towards him, Chanyeol wraps him up with a towel and puts and arm around him, hands gripping tightly on his waist and leads him back to the room.

Chanyeol nuzzled on his neck as they finally walks towards the bed.

"Fuck, you're so sexy."

"Chanyeol..."

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you going to fuck me now?"

"No,,we need to eat first and then make love later." Chanyeol said wistfully as he trace kisses below Baekhyun's neck.

Baekhyun grabs his head and makes the taller man looks straight into his eyes.

"Chanyeol, I'll be with you, I'll submit to your demand willingly..but you have to set a time limit on me being here with you. I cant stay as your secret lover forever,,and another thing. I want all of your boyfriend's things out of here."

Chanyeol was surpirsed at the request and opens his mouth to argue but Baekhyun puts his fingers on his mouth to shut him up.

"I am here, I'll be the one to kiss you, hug you, suck you off and make love to you. I'll be the one waiting for you to come home and make dinner for you. And I'll be the one to love you so no..I dont like it when some one else's things are here reminding you of him. You are mine.,,just like I am yours." Baekhyun whispers as he softly kiss the surprised Chanyeol who growls as he kiss the smaller man with passion that makes Baekhyun catch his breath.

"You fucking tease,,alright. If you want all of Luhan's things out I'll hire someone to take all of it away. Happy?" Chanyeol groans as Baekhyun place kisses on his jaw.

"Happy, thanks Channie. Hmmm you take care of me so well oppa." Baekhyun whispers on his ears as he untangles himself and went to the walk in closet leaving the tall man with a hard on.

"Shit..."

\----------------------------------------------------------

To : Baekhoe

What??You fucking did what???

To : Soohoe

Dont make me repeat myself geez.

To : Baekhoe

I'm so freaking proud of you. You get him, show him what you got.

To : Soohoe

I didnt know what came over me and I just did what my inner self wanted to do and the guy agreed can you believe that?

To : Baekhoe

You got him wrapped around your fingers so technically you can.,what do you call that, tweak the circumstances a bit. 

To : Soohoe

I'll txt you later, the man said we need to talk after dinner.

To : Baekhoe

Wear something sexy to distract him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That night Luhan called just after they had dinner. Baekhyun knew that the man called based on how the taller man immediately escape outside and looking at him worriedly. Baekhyun sigh as he felt sad that this is the part he will play for some time and it's exhausting and painful. He cleans the table and wash the dishes, he slowly walks outside the dining area and felt Chanyeol's eyes on him as he walks towards the man's bedroom.

This is it. He wanted the man for himself, no more no less and he will get what he wants.

Stoping by the doorway where he knew that Chanyeol can still see him he looks back and stare at the man with lust filled eyes.

"Channie..drop that phone and go to bed. Now." Baekhyun said as he walks inside with a sway on his hips as Chanyeol mumbles excuses on the phone.

Baekhyun counted one to ten and decided that if that man is still not inside the room with him all hell will break loose.

"One.."

"Two..

"Thr..."

Chanyeol shove his way inside, walking towards the bed as he lifts his tshirt and fumbles with his sweatpants.

"You fucking tease, Luhan almost heard you you know?" Chanyeol mutters as he grabs Baekhyun's head and locks him in a searing kiss.

"I told you, when I am yours I want you to be mine as well. Only mine..."

That night Baekhyun gave his all, he takes what he can get and attached his heart to this man who demanded love and passion from him.

That night he gave his love, his heart. Dreading the day when the taller man will break it and shatter it into a million pieces.

 

TBC


	14. Hide and Seek

Chanyeol walks out of his office with excitement, counting the seconds until he got home on his suite and see his lover. Yes he wants to replay it again and again through his mind. HIS LOVER. The smaller man finally cave in and gave him what he wanted, they make love everyday like newly weds, Baekhyun gave all his effort in taking care of his needs, not just on the bedroom but on the whole. It kinda felt like he has an instant wife who's waiting for him to come home.

Yeah, he likes the sound of that.

He look down at his phone cradled at his pants pocket...Luhan.

"Hey Channie, where are you?"

"Hey love, I'm still at the office. How about you? You have some free time eh, that's why you've been able to call me now huh?" Chanyeol sarcastically said, pretty pissed off at his boyfriend for always taking him for granted.

"Oh sushh you...I know you've been moping around and all that, that's why I decided to come back. I'm here at Korea now. Race you to your suite huh? See you there sweetie." Luhan cheerfully said through the phone while Chanyeol's eye seems to bulge out of it's socket.

His boyfriend is at the airport on his way back to his suite..where Baekhyun currently stays at.

WHAT THE FUCK.

Looking dumbly at his phone, he immediately dials Kai's number, the man probably is waiting for him down the lobby of the building.

"Hey.."

"Kai..listen to me. I need you to rush back in my suite and pick up Baekhyun. Can he stay at your place tonight? Or at Kyungsoo's place, yeah that would be a much better option."

"Okay, calm down Chanyeol, I'm on my way. What's up?"

"Luhan is on his way to my apartment and shit will hit the fan once he saw Baekhyun there. Got it? Go there as fast as you can and I'll try to distract Luhan."

"Okay, whatever you say boss." Kai ended the call as Chanyeol sweats like a pig as he called his boyfriend again.

Luhan is not picking his calls that's why Chanyeol tetxted the man with shakey fingers.

To : Lulu

Hey love, why dont we meet up first somewhere before we go to my suite. Send me your location and I'll come and pick you up.

To : Channie

I'm like five blocks away from your suite sweetie I'm just stuck up at traffic. No need for us to eat outside, I'm gonna cook for you later okay? After I have my way with you, lol. See you there.

"Holy fuck..." Chanyeol walk dazely towards the lobby and instructed a staff to fetch a taxi for him. He dials Kai's number again.

"I'm almost there Chanyeol.." Kai patiently said as he manouvered the car towards the hotel where Chanyeol kept his lover Baekhyun.

"Gosh, thank God you're fast. Tell Baekhyun that I'll call him and pick him up as soon as the coast is clear okay?"

"I have a bad feeling about this Chanyeol."

"Spare me the lecture, you can burn my ears off after this whole fiasco okay? Thanks Kai." Chanyeol sigh in relief, telling the taxi driver where to go and try to calm his nerves while the car went off smoothly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun looks at Kai with a serious face on, as the taller man fidget under his gaze.

"I am not going out of this apartment, if anything that Luhan shouldn't even be here. I want him out of here." Baekhyun said as he stood in front of Kai wearing Chanyeol's shirt which way too big for him and nothing else.

Kai is close to tears at this point and he doesn't know what do to at this point.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol will be livid if his boyfriend saw you in here. You will ruin a long time relationship, can you handle that?"  Kai whined as he looks at his watch every few seconds.

"Chanyeol knows that I will be the only one in his life for the duration of our...deal. If you have anyone to kick out of this suite that will be the boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I am now going to take a bath and be fresh enough for my Channie's return." Baekhyun said as he strides towards the bathroom and left the gaping Kai alone inside Chanyeol's room.

He quickly dials his friend's number and hope to God that the man picks up fast.

"Chanyeol, we have a problem..Baekhyun doesn't want to get out of here. Heck he wants me to kick Luhan out once the man got here. What will I do now eh?"

Chanyeol gritted his teeth as the taxi swerve through the traffic.

"Drag him out of there Kai, this is a matter of life and death for me man.." Chanyeol whines through the phone as Kai heave a sigh.

"I cant drag him out he's in the bath tub now having a refreshing bath and awaiting your return here your majesty."

"Put me on loud speaker and let me talk to him."

Kai immediately puts him on speaker, barges his way inside with his eyes close and his phone on his outstretched hands. Baekhyun looks at the man coldly until he heard Chanyeol's voice over the phone.

"Baekhyun, babe please be a good kitty and go with Kai. Luhan is on his way now." Chanyeol shouted through the phone.

"But you told me that this is my turf now, why am I being kicked out?" Baekhyun whined exaggeratedly.

" I know babe..I'll do anything just behave for now please and do what I say." Chanyeol said the magic words that Baekhyun has been itching to hear, he smile evilly.

"Okay, whatever you say oppa."

Baekhyun stood up and Kai felt thankful that he has his eyes closed.

"I'm just gonna dress up and then we go, okay Kai?" 

Baekhyun cheerfully said as he went out. Kai let out a sigh as soon as he heard the door click. Baekhyun grabbed his bags and proceeded to put all his meager belongings inside it in a rush and let Kai lead him out of the unit. They went off in the elevator and as the walk through the lobby Kai curses under his breath as they saw Chanyeol's boyfriend who clearly saw Kai and waved cheerfully at him. Luhan went towards him with a smile.

"Hello Kai, is Chanyeol up there on his unit?"

"No, he not yet here Luhan."

Luhan nooded in glee and look at Baekhyun curiously, he kept silent as he saw how the smaller man glares at him as if he did something bad towards him. Kai noticed the situation and decided that an introduction is needed.

"This is Mr. Byun, he's the boss's new secretary and we just retrive some important things on Chanyeol's apartment that's why we're here." 

"Oh, nice to meet you then Mr. Byun. I'll get going then, time to surprise my Channie..bye. See you around." Luhan happily walks away and Kai immediately walks out of there with the fuming Baekhyun in tow.

"Calm yourself Baekhyun. Remember that they are the ones in a...shall we say legal relationship while you're just the...lover." Kai said awkwardly as Baekhyun pouted.

"Chanyeol and I had an agreement before this and he's gonna regret kicking me out for that bitch."

"Tread carefully and know your limits Byun."

"I know my limits alright..and I will use it to my advantage."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol swallowed nervously as he walks inside his apartment, looking everywhere he calls out to his boyfriend but heard no answer. He walks towards the living room down to the kitchen and finally towards his bedroom. He slowly opens it calling out Luhan's name.

As soon as he walks inside he was greeted with a silent Luhan holding a damn red lacy panty...the one Baekhyun wore a few days ago.

'Channie..what's the meaning of this?"

"Ahmmm..I can explain Luhan..."

Luhan slowly stood up and walks towards him, the taller male felt so damn nervous he's cursing inside his mind nonstop.

"You bought so many girly stuff..you really have a panty kink hmm? Were these for me then?" Luhan teases the nervous man who nooded dumbly as his boyfriend giggled up at him.

"I'm gonna wear all these for you sweetie, now where's my welcome kiss?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol went to the balcony with a glass of whiskey as he want some fresh air. Luhan is currently cooking inside and he has nothing to do but wait. He felt confuse at the moment, he should be so damn happy his boyfriend finally make some time for him but he isn't. He's mad really, he wants another smaller male serving him dinner and massaging his shoulders.

He looks down when he felt his phone vibrates and saw that Baekhyun send him a message with a picture on it.

To : Channie

You've been bad oppa. I will punish you soon. I'll send you some pictures in case you miss me.

And Chanyeol curses out loud when Baekhyun send a picture of his plump ass, black thong on, slightly askew as a large black dildo was rammed in his pink hole.

Byun Baekhyun just have to make this hard for him. Both figuratively and literally.

 

TBC^^


	15. a&b

Luhan has left after his two days stay with his boyfriend who seems satisfied with all the loving the smaller man did with him, stating that they are making up for lost time. Chanyeol enjoyed the sex really, he misses his boyfriend but he notices the difference now, and it makes him confuse and hesitant.

He went to work on Monday as Kai greeted him, reporting about his agenda for that day. Chanyeol lifted up a hand halting Kai from talking.

"Is Baekhyun at Kyungsoo's place right now?"

"Ah, yes. Why are you picking him up there now?"

"Yes I will. Call him and inform him about my plan."

Kai nooded as he calls Baekhyun's number informing the man about what Chanyeol said, but Kai turns an embarassed face towards the waiting Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun said you should suck his cock first before begging on your knees for his forgiveness." Kai mutters as Chanyeol curses under his breath and grabs the phone from the flustered man.

"Babe..I will pick you up, please strain yourself from saying rude unecessary words that might jeopardize my reputation here at my own freaking company."

"I will not go with you, you bathed your dick inside someone's ass and I dont want that cheating dick inside my hole thanks. I dont want std's." Baekhyun replies fiercely.

"We always use condoms Baekhyun, you're the only one I fucked bareback." Chanyeol whines as Kai gags beside him.

"Shut upm you hurt me okay? You said I will be the one for the duration of our deal and you did this to me. You throw me away like trash and picks me up when you wanted me again?"

Chanyeol closes his eyes and breaths deeply.

"Calm down Baekhyun, I am coming over and we will talk okay?"

Baekhyun ended the call before Chanyeol even said goodbye. He slump back on the bed and cried his heart out. He's been too emotional lately and his mind is whirlwind of thoughts and memories and ideas.

Chanyeol looks at Kai with a tired face on.

"You deserve this you horny bastard." Kai said as the taller man sat down on his chair. Gathering the papers that needed his signature.

"Write down Kyungsoo's address and I will go there once I finish signing theses."

"Just a reminder, Kyungsoo has an extensive collection of cooking knives, he might use one of those to cut off your dick if he ever knew that you made his friend cry, so..play it safe."

Chanyeol nervously looks at Kai and laugh awkwardly.

"haha Funny joke Kai.."

Kai looks at him imapassively.

"It's a joke right? Kai...Kai?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baekhyun has been feeling weird lately, his breast seems swollen and starts to enlarge and his freaking nipples has been extra sensitive. He also frequented the loo releasing his fluids more often than the usuall. What freaks him out more is when he started to feel nauseous, he actually vomited his breakfast and is now laying down on Kyungsoo's bed feeling bad. He walks tiredly towards the door when someone rings the doorbell and that's how Chanyeol immediately decided to grab him and went straight to the doc.

"You look like shit babe, and I know this is not about you pining and moping around for me. You should have went to the hospital as soon as you felt something weird." Chanyeol said as he drives the weakend man towards the nearest hospital to be checked.

The doctors ask the usual questions, made some test, get a sample of his blood and urine and here they are waithing patiently for the result. The taller man hugging Baekhyun close to him.

"I'm sorry about this babe, I shouldn't have left you alone with them. They are clearly not taking care of you."

"Shut up Channie, Kyungsoo takes care of me alright, it's just..I suddenly felt bad this morning I dont know why. I am perfectly fine yesterday." Baekhyun whispers tiredly as the nurse went to usher them both inside.

"Mr. Byun, we got you'r result right here and we just wanted to make sure so please lay down on this bed and lift up your shirt, this will take a short time only." The doctor kindly said as Chanyeol assisted the smaller man.

The doctor spread some cold gel towards Baekhyun's tummy and proceeded to poke his tummy with a hospital equipment.

"There they are,,,"

"HUh?" Chanyeol and Baekhyun confusedly ask as the doctor pointed out to the small screen.

"See the two dots over there...meet baby A and baby B. Congrats to the both of you. You're pregnant Mr. Byun." The doctor happily said as Baekhyun screetch and proceeded to faint. Chanyeol stood there with a dumb look on his face.

"Twins.."

TBC^^


	16. Mine

Baekhyun looks down at his trembling fingers, he's shocked. He's not yet ready to be a parent, it takes lot of patience and understanding to take care of a baby. What if he sucks at being a father to his child, what if the baby wont like him and cry his heart out 24/7? He doesn't know what to do, his mind is on overdrive until it went completely blank.

Chanyeol is no better, he got his tounge tied as he silently drives through the traffic, looking every now and then at his lover. He screwed up big time, he got Baekhyun knocked up while still in a relationship with Luhan and he knows that when his boyfriend found out it will be the end of their relationship. He sigh as he forces himself to calm down and think rationally.

They silently enters Chanyeol's apartment, Baekhyun dumping his bag into the closet and lay down on the bed, his energy has been drained out.

"What will I do.."

Chanyeol went straight at the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey and take a shot as soon as he pours one on a glass. He thought of the babies currently nestled inside his lover's body and smile, humoring himself as he thought of what will they look like, will they take after him or will they look more like Baekhyun. He heave a deep breath and shove a hand through his hair, everything is a mess.

A few hours later after they both have dinner, Chanyeol ordered some take outs for the two of them he called Baekhyun and they both sat down beside each other on his couch.

"So, I got you pregnant, I would just want to ask..are you ready? Do you want to carry them for nine months or..do you want to abort them?" Chanyeol said impassively as Baekhyun's breath hitched. It wasnt as if he hasnt thought about it but to hear it has been shocking to say atleast.

"I...I really dont know yet..I mean..I am not yet ready but.."

"I am not yet ready to but..Everything is up to you now. If you want to keep them then we will keep them. But we will have to change our set up. You do know that Luhan will freak out when he found out about this right?"

The reminder that Chanyeol is taken and has a boyfriend left a bitter taste on his tounge.

"Let me think about this first before we talk again okay? I'm tired Mr. Park I need some rest, I'll go now. Goodnight."

Chanyeol let the smaller man walks out and stayed at the living room for a very long time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I dont know what to do Kyung.." Baekhyun said helplessly as his friend sympathized with him. Baekhyun has been a mess these past few days and Kyungsoo cant take it anymore to see his friend crumble in front of him.

"You do know that abortion is not a good thing right? It can mess up your inside like shit and you might have some problems when the time came that you are ready to have a child."

"So..you are saying that I should push through with the pregnancy because of health reasons..I..I think I'll be the worst parent ever,..I dont even know how to change diapers." Baekhyun whines as Kyungsoo pats him on the shoulders.

"You know Motherhood comes naturally, once the baby..or babies are there right in your arms you will know what to do. Come on Baeks..all mothers out there are first timers and they make things right by following their instinc..you know..ugh..I cant explain it but what I am trying to say is you will be okay, I am here to help you with this if you are afraid okay? I'm on the freaking research now on male pregnancy..just keep them please." Kyungsoo said as he types on his computer without fail. Baekhyun stood up and hug him from behind.

"Thanks Soo..."

"No problem bitch, just let the babies call me Uncle and not Auntie.."

"Well see about that..." Bakhyun teases the man who glares at him and shooed him away from his table.

Baekhyun went straight towards his boss's office and knock on his door, pushing his way inside Kai looks at him and excuses himself as Chanyeol looks at him in interest.

"Mr. Park...I decided to keep them."

"Good...now about our set up, you will stay with me now indefinitely..I want you and our child with me."

"You mean..we will have a relationship or something.." Baekhyun tentatively said as he looks at the taller man.

"Yes,..let me fix everything up first, you just have to wait okay? Can you do that babe?"

"Yes..I can wait."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Park the doctor confirmed the report regarding the man that Master Chanyeol has impregnated, here are the copy of his medical check up."

The old lady looks at the file and saw Baekhyun's picture attached to it. 

"Byun Baekhyun...send me a report on this child's background immediately. Send some maid to fix the bedroom next to Chanyeol's room. Once I talk to my grandson I expect a wedding soon after so you should fix a schedule with a wedding planner as early as you can." The lady said as her assistant looks at her in surprise.

"Are you sure about this Mrs. Park..this boy is a stranger and Chanyeol has been in a relationship.."

'With Luhan who failed to get impregnated, 5 years and still no granchild? I will not sit back and let them waste my remaining years..this child..a stranger you say is now on his way on giving me not one but two granchild. This is surprising,...our family have heirs now and I have to make sure my grandson did it right. Chanyeol needs to be reminded that I am still alive and I am the chairman of the company."

The old lady sat down on her chair and smiled at the picture..this Baekhyun is special and she wouldn't let anyone hurt this child, not even her grandson who is rough on the edges.

'Well my little Baekhyun,..your fairygod mother is here.."

TBC^^


	17. Grandma Park

Chanyeol has been an only child..as was his father and his grandfather and his great-grandfather. Thus Grandma Park has been nagging her to produce an heir at such a young age,,heck she even went on her way to hire some courtesan to..shall we say make his son ready for the big thing..until Luhan came along and Grandma Park shuts her mouth..she doesn't like the way this young man takes her son for granted but as long as Luhan will get pregnant and give her the grandchild she wanted then she will continue to shut her mouth..but alas..five years has come and go but still no baby to wear those baby clothes she has ordered.

But luck suddenly knocks on Grandma Park's door when the news came by that Chanyeol has impregnated a boy..she scrunches up her nose when she was informed that Baekhyun has been Chanyeol's secretary for a short period of time..she doesn't like office romance where people tend to mix business with pleasure but what more can she expect from her grandson?

"Bernard..kick off the door.."

"Madam?.."

Bernard, Mrs. Park's body guard nervously pushes the doorbell on Chanyeol's apartment while Mrs. Park is impatiently tapping on her shoes. The door opens up revealing a confused Chanyeol who was surprised at his grandmother's appearance.

"Grandma?? What are..."

Mrs. Park slap his grandson on the shoulders as the small lady barges her way inside.

"Wait grandma!!,.." Chanyeol tries to stop his grandmother as Baekhyun is currently taking a nap inside his room.

"Quiet..I know what you are hiding from me Channie..." Grandma said with a smile that confuses the taller man as he let his grandmother open the door and take a peek inside.

"Awww..look at that puppy..so cute." Grandma Park squealed as Chanyeol closes his eyes and lift up a hand through his head, a particularly strong headache coming through.

"Grandma..I dont want to sound rude but..why the heck are you here?" Chanyeol whines as his grandmother slap him on the arms again.

"Shut up you ungrateful pup..I put diapers on you..I feed you..I take care of you and now that you're all grown up you never have time to come home and visit me." Grandma Park said as she led her grandson towards the living room.

"I am busy grandma..I dont have time.."

"That is why you should give me some grand kids for me to play and spoil with..but I heard from a reliable source that you and your lover are expecting..you dont know how happy I am when I heard the news..I am proud of you Channie." Grandma Park's eyes is beaming with happines as Chanyeol awkwardly rubs his neck.

"I am still with Luhan.." he quietly said.

"Break things off with him..I raised you well enough for you to know what is the right thing to do."

"I..I am going to live with Baekhyun and take care of the baby."

"Tsk tsk..you're forgetting the most important thing..."

"No..grandma we're lovers..bound by passion..by sex..not by heart..not by love!" Chanyeol said. He doesn't want to be tied up in a loveless marriage and he knows that Baekhyun doesn't want to as well.

 

Grandma Park looks at Chanyeol, stare right into his eyes he felt that his grandma is somehow peeking into his soul.

"You do love him..you're just blinded by the stagnant relationship you had, you just think you are bound to Luhan just because you wasted four years for him, you just dont want to look more closely to your lover because you're afraid to finally realize that you fell in love and not in lust. Believe me,,I've been there, done that."

Chanyeol looks at his grandma and heard Baekhyun calls for him. He turns his head as he saw him walking towards the living room, still groggy from sleep ruubing his eyes.

"Oh..oh my God...sorry I.." Baekhyun said as he looks at Grandma Park who is smiling at him and then at Chanyeol who has a weird look on his face.

"Why dont you worry dear..I am Chanyeol's grandmother and you are Baekhyun right?"

"Yes I am..it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Park." Baekhyun nervously swallowed as he bow down, this small lady is the Chairman of BB CORP and she knew his name..wtf.

"I came here because I heard that you are pregnant with my grandson's child."

"Ah..yes I am madam." Baekhyun nooded while looking at Chanyeol.

"Well, I am here to talk to the two of you about the wedding." Grandma Park said as she stood up grab Baekhyun by the arms and force him to sit beside Chanyeol.

"What..wedding?..I dont know..Chan..." Baekhyun stutters as he looks at his lover who is sitting beside him with closed eyes.

"Wedding..your wedding to my grandson. You wouldn't think that the next heir to the Park Clan will be born out of wedlock right? No, that's a big no no no. So I insist that the two of you be married immediately, Chanyeol you and your now fiancee will return to the family mansion as we all clear out this mess. We will contact your family dear Baekhyun and inform them on the upcoming nuptials. I suggest you both pack, my staff will pick you up tommorow."

Baekhyun sat there with her heart pounding..he felt Chanyeol grip his hands tight and leans down towards him.

'It's okay babe..dont panic..I am here with you and we will bot get through with this."

Baekhyun looks up at his lover with fear and doubt in his eyes.

"I am scared Channie.."

'Shhh..Grandma..you do know that Baekhyun is pregnant right now that's why I dont want him to be stressed and forcing him to marry me is making him stressed! Please give us some time to be ready for all of this."

Grandma Park look at his grandson and smiled.

'You've grown up pup. That is what I am waiting for,,for you to grab the wheel and steer it to the right direction. I will give you time..and you two.."

She looks at the two man who is sitting nervously infront of her holding each other's hands.

"Make it useful..and make it right. I will leave now, I expect both of you at the ancestral house soon. Take care of the babie Baekhyunnie.." Grandma Park stood up and hug them stealing a kiss from Baekhyun who blushes at the attention. As soon as the lady walks out Baekhyun slumped back into the couch.

"You're grandma is quite..scary." Baekhyun whines as Chanyeol chuckles and massages his head.

"She's just..well she has a strong personality that's why. Is this okay with you..I mean..being married to me."

'I dont know..Iam hesitant to marry someone who doesn't like me." Baekhyun mumbles as Chanyeol turns his head towards him.

"But..I like you..a lot." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun looks at the taller man in surprise, noticing that he is blushing. Awkward silence followed Chanyeol's statement.

"Is that a confession or something?.."

"Well yeah.." Chanyeol rubbed his neck trying not to look so embarrased.

'Well it sucked..pabo.." Baekhyun hisses as he stood up and went back to the bedroom slamming the door shut.

'Wait..did I say something wrong?" Chanyeol said to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am your assistant Chanyeol not your shrink." Kai complains as he accompany his friend for a drink.

"But I have a problem right? I cant understand what I did wrong." Chanyeol whines as Kai slapped him on the head.

"You did nothing wrong, you just confessed at the wrong time. Plus you didn't even make it romantic, you twerp..you do realize that Baekhyun is a very hormonal pregnant man right? He needs some romance and sweet talk from you lover boy and what did you do? What kind of a confession is that?" Kai said as he continue with his drinks.

"Oh..damn..I..I am such an idiot." Chanyeol said as he brushes a hand through his dishelve hair.

"Hear hear..anyways..have you talk to Luhan yet?"

'No..not yet.."

"Why? I mean if you're gonna be with Baekhyun now, then you should end it with Lu."

"I know..but he's busy. I cant contact him."

Kai looks at his friend with pity in his eyes, he always know how Chanyeol suffers when he's being neglected by his boyfriend.

'Hey dont look at me like that..I'm okay actually..it doesn't hurt that much."

'Because of Baekhyun.."

"Yeah..because of him and our babies."

TBC^^


	18. Luhan's return

Luhan smiled as he sat on the cab which will transport him to his hotel. He knows that he can always go to his boyfriend's apartment anytime but he's feeling a little playful today and wanted to surprise his man. He has an assistant that helps him with his bag and then he has some alone time. He makes sure that he dress well and looks at the mirror inside the hotel closet.

"You look great Lu. Now go get your man." He talks to himself smilling at his reflection.

He never wasted anytime and he informed his assistant that he will go to the BB CORP tower to surprise his boyfriend. Luckily his hotel is near his boyfriend's office that' why he got there in just 15 minutes, he smiled at the receptionist who greeted him warmly. He hums a tune as he waits inside the elevator along with some of the employees of the company who are looking at him in curiosity. He smiled back politely at them, he went out as soon as he's on the top floor, walking briskly towards Chanyeol's office.

Kai looks up as soon as someone came in and curses under his breath as soon as he saw Luhan who is now walking towards him with a smile.

"Hello Jongin, I came here for Park..is he inside?"

"Ah..yes. Go ahead Lu." Kai politely said as he bowed down and look for his phone intending to send some text to Baekhyun before the man return here at Chanyeol's office.

Luhan walks inside and saw Chanyeol sitting on his table deeply immersed on reading a report, he doesn't even look up when he walks in.

"You went back fast..did you forget anything?" Chanyeol calmly asks as he continues to read.

"Hm? What did I forget?.." Luhan confusedly asked back. Chanyeol looks up quickly and curses as he felt pain on his neck due to the sudden action. The taller man stood up, swallowing nervously as he looks at his boyfriend.

"Luhan?"

"Surprise..geez Channie what a warm welcome." Luhan teases his boyfriend as he walks towards the man, stand on tiptoes and kiss him on the lips.

Chanyeol looks dazed as he stare at his boyfriend, nervous and afraid on how he will get on with the current situation.

"I thought you still had prior commitments.." Chanyeol weakly said as his boyfriend dragged him on the sofa.

"I cancelled it all, I have come to the conclusion that I need to return here and act on my promise to you."

'What promise.." 

'My promise that after I am finish with my acting I will return and marry you. Have you forgotten, really Chanyeol what is happening to you?" Luhan said as he settled himself on the taller man's lap.

Chanyeol cleared his throat, Luhan is here now and he has to come clean with everything. He started to open his mouth when the door opens up revealing Baekhyun who has some coffee's and muffins. Baekhyun looks surprised to see Luhan inside the office, sitting oh so pretty on his baby daddy's lap. Luhan looks at Baekhyun's shocked face to Chanyeol's pale looking ones.

"love..who is he?"

'Ahm..he's..he's my.." Chanyeol nervously stuttered. Baekhyun looks back at him and smile politely towards Luhan.

"I'm his assistant. I just..drop your orders here Mr. Park." He mumbles as he walks out of the room as fast as he can. 

Chanyeol lifted Luhan off of his lap and turns to hurry up after Baekhyun when Luhan called him back.

"Chanyeol, is there anything I need to know?" He coldly said.

Chanyeol stood frozen and heave a sigh.

"Yes Luhan, you need to know everything, why dont you sit down and make yourself comfortable. I will tell you everything, from the start. But I need to contact Kai first, I need to make sure my Fiancee is safe."

"What? Fiancee??" Luhan gasp as he looks at his boyfriend who is fiddling on his phone.

"Kai..yes..yes accompany him back to the Mansion, make sure he's okay. I will..I just need to finish things up here. Thank you." Chanyeol sat back on the couch as he grabs the things that his pregnant lover bought.

"Luhan..I will start by saying that I did love you and I spend 5 great years with you, we are not perfect, our relationship is a mess what's with the distance and busy schedules but hey, we made it work right, all because of the love we had for each other."

"I do..I do love you." Luhan said as Chanyeol ignores what he said and continue talking.

"I prepared a surprise proposal party for you back then on our anniversarry but..as usuall something came up and you went MIA. I got mad at you because it's not the only time you left me for work, actually as I got drunk that day I had a funny notion on my head that If I ever convinced you to marry me you will probably left me at the altar because that is what you always do Lu..you always leave me for something else, you always choose your career over me." 

"I..Chanyeol.."

"That day I met someone, a small man with a wide a smile and unlucky in his lovelife as well and we clicked, I helped him get back at his cheating boyfriend and in return he help me..by pretending to be you, so that I will not be humiliated. That night he became your proxy and my fake fiance..oh wait I forgot that important detail..we had sex when we're drunk, he mistakenly went to the wrong room thinking I'm his ex and I mistakenly thought he was you and yeah."

Luhan look at him with hurt filled eyes as he listens to him talk.

"I felt guilty, I tried to think about you in order to forget him but that didn't work, because everytime I think about you I always feel hurt. He's been on my mind ever since, I felt like he's a disease that wont go out of my system until I cant take it anymore..I need to have him. I wormed my way inside his life and forced him to be my lover, and now he's pregnant with our child. I decided to come clean and break things off with you, so that I can marry him and live peacefully." Chanyeol said without looking at Luhan. He felt immense guilt that wouldn't be appeased.

"How..how could you..I love you..I wasted five years of my life with you."

'I am sorry, if it makes you feel better you wasted five years of my life too. I was willing to let go of everything way back then just to have you by my side Lu. I have feelings too and I hate being taken for granted anymore." Chanyeol whispers.

"But I am here now Chanyeol..I love you I should be the one to be with you."

"I cant Luhan I need to do the right thing."

"Dont marry him. He just needs to go on and have the baby, after he gave birth he should go away. Away from us...we will take care of your son..Chanyeol..I will treat him as my own. Please..dont let go of me."

Luhan reaches out and hugs the taller man who weakly comforts him.

"I cant do that to him Lu..I fell in love with him. I am in love with him."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai looks at the sulking Baekhyun who is laid down on the bed staring into space.

"He will chose you, you know." He casually said as the smaller man huffs in annoyance.

"He will Baek's, have a little faith on the man you love." 

"I dont..I'm not in love with him Kai..as if." Baekhyun irritatingly said as he sat up on the bed.

"Yeah keep lying, well I have to go because your man is here now and he's not happy that I am with you in quote and I quote "a private place that should be limited to him and you." Bye..see yah. Dont stress yourself..think about the baby okay?" Kai shouted as he walks out of the room.

A few minutes later Chanyeol walks in with a bouquet of flowers. Baekhyun blink numerous time as he got surprised. He watches as the taller man approaches him, hands him the flowers and lean down to kiss him.

"Well Byun Baekhyun, I Park Chanyeol, is officially single now, I ended things off with Luhan, but now I need to ask you a question.

Baekhyun looks at him dumbly, butterflies in his stomack, hands shaking as he holds the flower close to his chest. He gasp loudly as Chanyeol went on his knees infront of him, now holding a small box.

'Oh my God...." Baekhyun whisperes as he puts a hand on his mouth, the other one clutching the flowers in a deadly grip.

"I want you and the baby in our life, and I know I'm a jerk an ass to live with but I promise to love you and cherish you as my partner. I am happy when you're with me, Byun Baekhyun would you like to stay beside me for the of our lives?"

Baekhyun cried as he nooded, heart beating fast as he felt happy and loved.

"Will you marry me?" Chanyeol nervously said while holding the opened ring box revealing a diamond ring he chose.

"Yes..yes..I will." Baekhyun shouted hugging and kissing the now smilling Chanyeol who laugh as he puts the ring on his fingers.

"I love you."

TBC^^


	19. Calm before the storm

"I am very glad you came into this on your own. You did the right thing Chanyeol, I am very happy to have Baekhyun as my grandson in law." Grandma said as he patted Baekhyun on the shoulders, sitting beside the pregnant man in glee.

"I know Grandma." Chanyeol said cheerfully as he looks on the two sitting on the sofa.

Baekhyun looks at him in happiness, finally they are making things right. He doesn't need to worry about his child being born out of wedlock, he doesn't need to feel ashamed about being pregnant, about meeting and informing his parents about his pregnancy. All in all he is thankful..that Chanyeol has fallen for him.

"So when is the wedding? I need to inform the staff so we can all assist you." Grandma told the two of them.

"I..I would like a small and simple wedding Mrs. Park, just some of our families and close friends will be invited." Baekhyun carefully said as he turns to look at the old lady beside him.

"I knew you would say that child. You really chose well Channie, a simple and small wedding seems very classy child. I will bring the best wedding organizer in town to help you prepare, don't worry about money dear Grandma will take care of it. And please Byun Baekhyun, its time you started to call me grandma, okay?" Grandma said kindly as Baekhyun nooded in agreement.

"Thank you, grandma." Baekhyun softly said as Grandma Park squealed in happiness.

"Aahh..so cute. I am very excited on what my great grandchild will look like, I want him or her to take after you Baekhyun..aigoo..such a cutie." Grandma pinches his cheeks.

"Hey grandma..I am cute too." Chanyeol whines as his grandmother swatted him away when he tries to get close to her.

"How is Luhan? I guess you ended things up with him formally?" Grandma change the topic abruptly making the two sit back straight. Baekhyun looking anxiously towards his lover, he knew that Chanyeol ended things up but he didn't know the details on what happened during the talk.

"Yeah, he's broken and sad about it but he eventually realized how complicated our relationship is and wish me happiness with my new partner." Chanyeol smile assuringly towards the small man who smile back in kind.

Really? It seems that Luhan gave in too easily, it seems too good to be true. Hmm- Grandma 

Baekhyun felt at peace now that he knows Luhan is okay with what happened. He felt guilty for ruining their relationship but he cant help it..no matter how bad the guy treated him he still fell in love with him. 

Grandma Park fell silent at her grandson's statement, she is suspicious about Luhan's reaction towards the news that his boyfriend got another man pregnant..she tapped on her fingers and smiled fondly at the two.

Dont worry my two grandsons..Grandma Park will protect you.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey..you've been quiet so far.." Chanyeol mutters sa he leans down to nuzzle on Baekhyun's exposed neck, blame his overlarge shirt for revealing his creamy neck and shoulders.

"Aishh..Channie..dont do that or I might drop these plates off..." Baekhyun whines but nevertheless lets the taller man makes a meal out of his neck.

"No..answer my question first." Chanyeol insisted.

Baekhyun sigh and turns to look at his fiancee.

"I feel bad.."

"Why?'

"Because I stole you away from Luhan..and he probably feels like shit all because of me." Baekhyun mumbles as tears began to form. "Sorry...hormones." the smaller man said.

"Stop thinking that everything is your fault Baeks..our relationship has been rocky since waay back. I am actually felt relieved now that we are officially separated. Love can only do so much when a person felt neglected and unimportant to the person he or she loved. It's a two way thing, it's a give and take. I wanted to have what I give..but I am the only one who is willing to give, to make an effort and to make the relationship work. That's not right." Chanyeol explained as Baekhyun looks up at him and listen.

"But you...you're diffrerent. You make me do things I dont normally do, heck you make me want you without even trying. You take care of me and comforts me whenever I'm stressed, you make me feel as if I am important,,like that one time you waited for me till 1am because you are worrying about me. You make my heart smile again Baeks..you showed me that hey, a jerk like me can be important to someone too. And now you make me complete by carrying my child..you gave me everything in a short span of time." Chanyeol said as he leans down to kiss the smaller man on his forehead.

Baekhyun clutches on Chanyeol's shirt as he looks up with a hopeful face.

"Do you really love me?" Baekhyun asked, voice is tinged with all the insecurities he felt.

Chanyeol kiss his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and then his on lips.

"I am in love with you, I do love you, I am crazy about you Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol trail kisses from his lips to his jaws and then to his exposed neck, leaving some love marks, making the smaller man moans when they heard a cough. They immediately separated and Baekhyun hides behind the taller man, suddenly shy that Grandma Park has to see some intimate moments.

"Grandma!!"

"Really Chanyeol?? You will make love to your fiancee here..in the kitchen?? That's unsanitary pup." Grandma Park shouted as her grandson mumbles in embarassment.

"We weren't going to,,.." Chanyeol insisted.

"Spare mm your lies child..Baekhyun come..let this giant of a man do the dishes for once. Make him focus on something else beside sex!" Grandma Park shouted while Chanyeol protested.

The old woman grabs Baekhyun and leads him outside of the kitchen.

"Baekhyun, come with grandma and we have something to talk about."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And why would I help you Luhan?" 

"Because I'm your distant cousin and I will pay you well. I just need to have that filth out of the way." Luhan hisses in irritation.

"Trouble in Paradise,,I see. I need to see the numbers before I approve. We just need to kidnap him and then?.." The man look at Luhan who smile back.

"Have your way with him, kill him, whatever. I don't care what you do to that slut as long as he dissapear from our lives completely." Luhan said with finality.

He sat back and smirked, Karma is a bitch and he'll make sure Baekhyun's bad karma will bite him back just as fiercely as the pain he felt by their betrayal.

"I will make you pay."

 

TBC^^


	20. Luhan's Scare

Chanyeol continues to hum under his breath as he waits patiently inside the company elevator, he has a fine morning. Waking up to a very pretty pregnant fiancee who has become so needy his dick wanted to jump in joy.

Nothing can ruin his day..oh no. 

As he grabs the door handle it is flown back and opened harshly by Jongin who has a harried look on his face.

"Kai.,what the fuck.."

Kai walks out the door as fast as his feet can, Chanyeol gripped his hair tightly. 

"That's what I'm saying since 6am this morning, Chanyeol..what the fuck!" Kai screamed as he shoved the morning paper to his boss who grabbed it in confusion and read the headline news.

Xiao Luhan attempted suicide amidst ex boyfriend's upcoming wedding.

"What the fuck.." Chanyeol whispers as he walk briskly towards his own room, sat on his chair and opened the newspaper.

Luhan, Korea's best know actor became busy this past few months with his contract abroad, working diligently in his craft he never realizes that his mogul of a boyfriend BB CORP CEO Park Chanyeol has been cheating on him behind his back, acquiring a lover who is a former employee of the said company working as the CEO's assistant for a few months before being a full time kept man.

Luhan has only been back here for a couple of months and was greeted by a break up talk from his now ex-boyfriend. Sources tell us that is the main reason for the actor's attempt to end his life. We haven't got any news on the elusive Mr. Park but a picture of his lover is now leaked online and is currently receiving hate from Luhan's fans.

Chanyeol curses as he saw Baekhyun's blurred picture on the newspaper.

"Kai..prepare a legal team for this. Stop these media rats from acquiring Baekhyun's pictures, stop the online sites that shows these pictures." Chanyeol said gravely.

"I can do that but you have to do something about Luhan."

"I will Kai.."

Kai walks out quickly while Chanyeol gripped his hair in frustration, this news might ruin his image and he needs a clean image if he wanted his business to flourish. Picking up the phone he dials his home number hoping for his lover to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hello..Grandma? Ah can you put Baekhyun on I have something to tell him." Chanyeol carefully said while he heard his grandmother sigh.

"I know about the news Chanyeol, our legal team are on it. I am here to make sure your pregnant Fiancee wouldn't be able to grab some of those pesky newspaper." Grandma Park said which makes Chanyeol sigh in relief since he doesn't want his lover to be stressed in this delicate time.

"But Grandma.." Chanyeol started to say when a sound interrupts their conversation.

"Grandma..what's this? How come they had my pictures all over the internet?" Baekhyun tearfully said as he showed his phone to the old lady who shuts her eyes in frustration.

"I forgot about those goddamned gadgets.. Be here early Chanyeol, Baekhyun needs you."

Grandma Park ended the call and Chanyeol stood up, grabbing his phone he notified Luhan's manager that he will drop by the hospital and they agreed immediately sending him the hospital address.

He needs to make an appearance to salvage his tattered image and he really wanted to make sure that his ex is safe. After all, he did love the man for five years.

Driving with a weary heart he felt guilty of what Luhan did, he must've hurt him so much for him to consider suicide. He needs to help his ex move on, gradually, he needs to support him as his friend.

He walks out of his car and go to the room number that was sent by the manager. He knocks on the door before opening it.

"Chanyeol-shi..it's nice of you to visit our Luhan. Have a seat, we will wait outside." Manager hyung said as he and the staff went out of the room to give them privacy.

Chanyeol looks at Luhan who is quietly looking at the wall, ignoring his presence in the room. Chanyeol walks closer and sit down beside the bed.

"Dont do this Luhan, this is not you. You don't need to do drastic things so you can get the attention you want." Chanyeol quietly said.

"You..did this to me..you hurt me." Luhan said as he cried openly. Nudging Chanyeol's hands when he tried to wipe his tears off.

"I am sorry, from the bottom of my heart. Luhan I wish I could turn back time and still be in love with you. I wish I can still be your Chanyeol..your boyfriend who is willing to wait for you and ignore being hurt for you. But we can't go back..we can only move forward, I choose to be important to someone, that may sound like a very selfish thing to do but I've gotten lucky that the man I'm in love with now is important to me as well." Chanyeol carefully said as he hold his ex boyfriend's hands.

"You promised that you'll wait for me..you promised that you'll have a baby with me and marry me and..you broke every single thing Channie.." Luhan puts a hand on his face as he cried his heart out.

Chanyeol stood up and sat on the bed, hugging his broken ex, wanting so much to lessen his pain but he can't.. He's a jerk..he hurts Luhan and he is probably hurting Baekhyun too.

"I'm sorry I'm a dumb ass..I'm sorry for all the pain Lu...I'm sorry." 

Chanyeol chanted, enveloping him in a warm hug, staying inside that room even after Luhan slept through the exhaustion. Holding his hands, Chanyeol stares at the beautiful face that captured his heart before.

"If I could go back in time Lu..I would probably just cancel my reservation at the Pavilion Hotel..so that I will not meet with Baekhyun..so that I can still be your Chanyeol.." Chanyeol said with tears in his eyes, hating himself for hurting the ones he loved.

\-----------------

To : Baekhoe

Calm down, I heard the news and Kai is on it as well as the Park's legal team.

To : Kyunghoe

Kyungiee...I need you, my mind feels like it's gonna blow off. They said I'm a slut who seduces Chanyeol away from his boyfriend, they said I should kill myself not Luhan.

To : Baekhoe

Stop reading the comments, we all know what the truth is, wait for me there I'm on my way.

To : Kyunghoe

I feel bad, it's the truth..I ruined them...I'm the bad guy in the story.

To : Baekhoe

STOP IT. WAIT FOR ME. DONT READ THE NEWS ONLINE..

Baekhyun paces back and forth, bitting his lower lip in worry. His phone rang, seeing that it's Chanyeol he pick it up.

"Hey..Channie..." He breathlessly said.

"Babe..I'm sorry for all of this shit. This is all my fault." Chanyeol gravelly said.

"Channie can you come home now please..I feel bad." 

"I will, I just need to have a drink. Baekhyun..I went and visit Luhan on the hospital, he's..angry..no not at you babe..he's angry at me. Because I'm a huge ass, I'm a dumb man who doesn't think about what others will...." Chanyeol gruffly said as if stopping himself from crying.

"You're not..every one makes mistake Chanyeol..and I love you even if you're a jerk..I love you inspite of your imperfections.. Because you're making efforts.. To be a better man and partner..I know you will be a great dad..don't cry please,..come home now so I can hug the pain away.."

"I..I don't deserve you babe..you're too good for me. I will come home soon. Wait for me okay?"

"I will.."

Kyungsoo barges inside unannounced, wearing a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I hacked into Luhan's file, cctv cameras and cellphone messages file..don't ask me how I did that but here's the thing..that bitch is playing it! He literally plan all of this!"

Baekhyun's heart stopped at the sudden information.

"That's illegal Kyung..."

"I know but we have the dirt on him anyways..that freaking best actor dude.."

 

TBC^^

 


	21. Revealed

"I..I don't know what to say. I mean, I understand that he might think about ending his life after what happened in their relationship.. Maybe he'll feel better if he ruins my reputation before saying goodbye to this world." 

Kyungsoo looks at his pregnant friend and shakes his head.

"Listen here Byun Baekhyun, stop being so nice for once. People are taking advantage of you because of it,,our office mates, Jongdae, Chanyeol..and then Luhan. He's trying to destroy you and that shit isn't nice, you work hard all your life to support your family back home and he has the guts to plaster your name all over the newspaper. THATS NOT NICE. You need to get back at him." Kyungsoo fiercely said as he looks at his friend.

"I..I don't want to. You see..I'm the one who ruins their relationship." Baekhyun mumbles.

"Fate brings the two of you together, you and Chanyeol. It's not everyday that you experienced having a one night stand with one of the most eligible man in Korea, hello? And stop blaming yourself, I heard from Kai that their relationship has been rocky since forever, what's with Luhan prioritizing his career over love, Chanyeol felt neglected."

Baekhyun looks down on his lap and think about what he heard.

Kyungsoo sigh and went to sit beside his best friend, slung and arm around him and smiled evilly.

"If you don't want to stand up to him then I'll be the one to do it.."

"Kyung...how."

"Chanyeol's Grandma promoted me, I'm on the company's PR TEAM that handles all this shit, because if you don't realize it yet Chanyeol's reputation as the heir to the business is in tatters too. Anyways, she comes in the office looking chic and smells like money, stares at all of us and pointed at me.."

"Really? What did she say?" Baekhyun asked in curiosity.

"She said, YOU WITH THE BUSHY EYEBROWS AND LOOKS EVIL, YES DON'T LOOKS AROUND YOU YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO LOOKS LIKE THAT HERE. COME WITH ME, TAKE ALL YOUR THINGS. YOU'RE PROMOTED."

"Oh my gosh Kyung.,she saw how evil you are by just one look." Baekhyun cracked a smile at that.

"Shut up, anyways the old lady dragged me inside her PR/Control team and said I BRING EVIL WITH ME,,TELL HIM EVERYTHING AND HE'LL DO THE DEED. Call me for developments. And then she walks out while they explained to me all the things they have acquired, you know,, evidences." Kyungsoo explains as he looks at his friend who is touching his stomach non-stop.

"What are you planning to do.."

"Let's play up with him, make him think that his plan is working and then go out for the kill." Kyungsoo said with a smirk as Baekhyun gasp at his friend's new level of evilness.

"And how will you do that Mr. Do?" Grandma Park imperiously asked as she went inside the room.

"Grandma.. " Baekhyun gasp as he saw the old lady's emotionless face.

"By introducing Byun Baekhyun to the world!" Kyungsoo cheerfully said.

Grandma Park sat next to Baekhyun and wave at Kyungsoo urging him to proceed with his proposed plan.

"See by going public Luhan is heavily leaning on the public's pity, ofcourse by saying that his ex cheated on him plus his attempted suicide, people will side with him thus ruining the image of Chanyeol and the company not to mention ruining my friend's life. I suggest that we slowly introduce Baekhyun to the public through social media to give them the benefit of the doubt."

"I guess the idea has its strong points, the media doesn't know anything about you dear since you're.. You're a.." Grandma Park is at a loss on how to describe her grandson in law when Kyungsoo saved the day.

"A reclusive, honest to goodness nerd who always let's someone else takes advantage of him, a young breadwinner of the family who never fails to send money back home even though your only life supply was noodles and bread, a young dreamer who studies so hard you were able to work here at Seoul and the only bad things you did in your life was giving your virginity to a one night stand which happens to be Chanyeol, be forced to be the man's lover and being pregnant with that said man's baby." Kyungsoo enumerated his life in a single speech.

"Thats..we should do whatever your plan is Mr. Do since you seem to know him well."

"Yes and if Luhan is playing we should all come out and play too."

\------------------

STEP NUMBER ONE 

Kyungsoo make an official account of Baekhyun on instagram.

"See people know one side of the story..there are three sides since it involves Luhan, Chanyeol and you,..now Luhan is all out on plastering your faults and imperfections all over the news but the media has no idea on who you really are. Let's start off with a post."

Kyungsoo took a picture of his and Baekhyun's cup. His being a black coffee filled cup while Baekhyun's is a coffee cup filled with Juice. He posted the picture with a caption THE GREATEST GIFT OF LIFE IS FRIENDSHIP AND I RECEIVED IT❤

"Wait for a little while since your account is new, you still need to have a huge  number to make your statement heard and acknowledged by the masses."

"And then what will I do next?"

"You will not hide anymore, you need to make an appearance, with Chanyeol."

"But..he's on the hot seat and I don't wanna..."

"This will help him clean up his image,believe me..Make him come with you at the next doctor's appointment. The media will see a glimpse of you and of how happy Chanyeol is with you."

"I..I will..." 

Baekhyun touches his baby bump, wanting to be brave for him and for his baby.

\---------------------------

Chanyeol went home late, he walks straight towards his room and saw his sleeping fiance on his bed. He touches the smaller man's face.

"Baekhyun...I don't deserve someone like you..." He sadly walks to clean himself off towards the bathroom before returning to the bed, hugging his Fiancee close to him.

"I love you...I love you so much, please don't leave me."

Chanyeol sleep his worries off that night, Baekhyun woke up first staring at his husband's handsome features and sigh. He is deeply sorry for all the mess that he inflicted on this man's life. They are both perfectly fine without each other but here they are...so in love it feels like its the two of them against the world.

Chanyeol woke up suddenly, smiling when he saw how intensely Baekhyun has been staring at him.

"Well..this is a really nice way to wake up,,with your cute face hovering all over me." Chanyeol raspily said as Baekhyun blushed at the tought that he got caught staring.

"Good morning Chanyeol, do you feel better now?" Baekhyun worriedly asked the man who nooded in agreement. Chanyeol held his hands as he fought the sleepiness away.

"Yeah..I'm sorry you had to wait for so long..I..I actually visited him in the hospital." Chanyeol tentatively said as he felt how Baekhyun's hands twitch.

"I went there to make sure he's okay.."

"And is he okay?" Baekhyun asked.

"He's alive..he's recovering.. And he's angry at me.."

"Angry at us.."

"Yes..but I came there to personally apologize, for all the pain I cause. I tried to explain that you're innocent on this whole mess but he refused to acknowledge my explanation. I'm sorry that I've put you in a bad light.."Chanyeol said while Baekhyun shakes his head.

"No..we're in this together. I've been bad too Channie..because I fell for you even if you're taken. Don't blame this all to yourself,.."

"I love you..please believe me, and thank you for staying by my side even though things are..a little rougher than usual."

"I,,,"

They both jumped at the sound of Baekhyun's phone, ringing non stop. The smaller man looks at it in fear when he saw that it his Father who is calling.

"Why don't you pick it up babe.."

"Its..my father.."

Chanyeol notice his fiancée's fear and grabs the phone from him tapping the answer button.

"Hello?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN... YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS MESS TO US, HOW COULD YOU BRING SHAME TO OUR FAMILY, THE NEIGHBORS ARE ALL BEING MEAN TO US AND TO YOUR SIBLINGS ALL BECAUSE OF THIS MESS..YOU NEED TO GET BACK HOME AND EXPLAIN!! IMMEDIATELY!!"

his father yelled through the phone before cutting it off.

Baekhyun looks at his buffled Fiancee wita an awkward smile.

"Well..it's time for you to meet my parents..."

TBC


	22. Meet the Parents

Hi guys so I decided that Baekhyun's parents will be played by Rain and Song Hye Kyo..because.. I love the two of them together. Lol.

\----------❤---------------❤

Baekhyun smiled awkwardly as he saw his friend Kyungsoo pointed his phone towards them as if taking some pictures.

"Stop smiling at the camera Baeks, its supposed to look like a stolen shot. Geez, you look ugly here.." Kyungsoo complains as he erases the image on his phone. He is currently with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and decides to take over Baekhyun's Instagram account.

"Baby., you have everything you need?" Chanyeol breathlessly asks him as he brings the smaller man's bag with him.

"Yes, Channie...I am ready to go now." 

Chanyeol smiled at his lover and leans lower to kiss his small baby bump.

"How about my baby all ready? Let's go and meet your grandparents now shall we." The tall man talks to his unborn child making Baekhyun giggle at his cheesiness.

"Yes! Finally got the perfect pictures to post, finally. Thanks, doby..." Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol who glares at him.

"Haisst..why do you have to replace Kai,." Chanyeol complains.

"Because he's busy cleaning out the mess. Anyways let's go?"

They walk out towards the waiting car. While Kyungsoo posted the pictures on Baekhyun's account. A picture with Chanyeol looking fondly at Baekhyun, Baekhyun smiling sweetly up at his lover and the third pic is Chanyeol kissing Baekhyun's tummy.

The caption said, "Love makes you strong, and respect helps you persevere."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"I hope they will like me.."Chanyeol nervously said as he looks at his Fiancee. 

Baekhyun smiled at him and caress his hand.

"Don't worry they will."

"No, they won't." Kyungsoo evilly said as he chuckles.

"Kyungie..shut up.," Baekhyun whines to his friend. Chanyeol pouted while looking at his lover's friend.

"Tell me why they won't like me.."

"Because you make him suffer, force him to be your lover, get him pregnant and now your ex boyfriend humiliate him in front of the country."

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun.

"Baby,, if ever I get killed today, my last will and testament have been settled."

"Shut up Channie..let's go." He grabs the taller man's hands and dragged him inside his parent's house.

Baekhyun gasp in shock as he saw how pretty their home is now, his mother pulled all the stop at decorating it in a tasteful manner. He shakes his head and looks around calling for his parents.

His mother appears and ran to hug Baekhyun.

"Ahhh.. My baby..you're home. Did you like my surprise for you?" She said while waving her small hands around.

"Yeah, but mama..how can you spend so much for this..I thought we're short on money.." Baekhyun confusedly said.

"Aishh,...what do you think of me and your dad eh? We used your money, the ones you're sending back here each month and set up a small business at the market. Now we have saved the income and guess what baby.. You don't have to work so far away anymore..your papa and I will pay our loan now. We have saved enough." She said with a tearful smile as he makes her son turn around, looking at him from head to toe, checking if he's okay.

"Baekhyun...you've been eating a lot lately?" She puts a hand on his bump and jerks away when the baby kicks.

"Oh gosh,..oh my gosh..." She looks at her embarrassed  son and then to the silently laughing Kyungsoo and then to the towering Chanyeol who wishes to make himself invincible.

"Honey!!...honey!!!" She shouted for Baekhyun's father who went inside the living room holding a katana which he seems to be sharpening its blade.

"Our baby,, is pregnant. He has a tall man with him." She pointed at Chanyeol who swallows nervously as Baekhyun' father went in front of him and they stare at each other eye to eye.

"So..you did come huh..welcome to our house Park. Have a seat and let's talk shall we." Ji Hoon seriously said as Chanyeol looks around for help, found none and nods his head following his fiancé's father like a downtrodden puppy.

Kyungsoo laughs openly when the taller man is out of earshot.

"He'll be wetting his pants, poor boss." He said towards the worried pregnant man.

"Baby..come to the kitchen and let's talk..it seems we miss out on a lot of happenings in your life." Hye Kyo said as she gestures for the two of them to follow her.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Sir...I came here in good spirit, wanting to have your blessings for our upcoming marriage." Chanyeol started but Ji Hoon put up his hands to stop him.

"Listen here pup..when you intend to marry a person you consult with your lover's parents first and then asked for their hand in marriage. What you did is plan he wedding first and go to our house and invites us to the wedding, you're not here to ask for our blessings.. That's rude Mr. Park, what if I don't want my son to marry you? We can always make him live here, we'll all work hard to support his child." Rain complains as he frowns at Chanyeol.

"I'm sorry Mr. Byun, everything is so fast and intense and we got caught up in our emotions, but we're here now to beg for you're forgiveness and blessings, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Chanyeol bows down.

Rain looks him over.

"You know, my son he's a very good man, brother and an excellent big brother who works his ass off to help his family with financial need, I wasn't able to give him a comfortable life, my question is...can you? Will you promise to take care of him, pamper him and love him as best as you can?" Rain looks at him with knowing eyes.

"I'm not a perfect man, and I screwed things over even way before we start, I'll probably hurt your son again and again due to my attitude but I love him..and I will do my best to treat him right and love him right." Chanyeol seriously said silently praying that Baekhyun's father will approve him as a son in law.

"If what you said is true, and you promise to do all of the things you said today then I'll give you my blessings, just make sure to treat him right or else....see this beauty? I know how to use it.." Rain said while pointing at his newly sharpened katana. 

Chanyeol frantically nods his head in affirmative and sweats coldly.

Meeting the in-laws sure is hell.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤

Hye Kyo looks at Chanyeol with a teasing smile.

"My baby chooses someone who looks like his papa.." Hye Kyo elbows Baekhyun on the waist making the shorter man wince.

"Mama...not my baby bump." Baekhyun whines.

"Sorry..baby I forgot that you're pregnant now. What I'm saying is..you chose a man who's tall...a little bit tan...well built body, big hands..big feet..." Hye Kyo squeals as her son close his eyes in embarrassment.

Kyungsoo laughs as he shot pictures after pictures of a very flustered Chanyeol and a very indifferent Rain.

"So tell me baby...is he good in bed like papa?"

"Ma!!!!!!!"

"Hahahaha that's a very good question, Mrs. Byun..." Kyungsoo gleefully said as he laughs at his friend's embarrassment.

Rain looks at Chanyeol with seriousness.

"No sex under my roof Chanyoda.."

Chanyeol looks evilly at the smirking Kyungsoo and curses him.

"The only one who's having some loving here would be me and my wife, Baekhyun..you want to marry this tall human, then restraint yourself, no sex before you exchange vows.."

"Pa...." Baekhyun whines.

That night  Baekhyun and Chanyeol sleep with Kyungsoo between them, wanting to kill themselves as they heard clearly how the little man has phone sex with Kai.

Chanyeol sleeps with a small smile on his lips though, at least they now have Baekhyun's parent's blessings. All is well.

TBC^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Return to reality

JUST IN :

BB CORP HEIR PARK CHANYEOL SPOTTED AT HIS LOVER'S PLACE LOOKING HAPPY WITH HIS ENGAGEMENT WITH THE BYUN'S SON BYUN BAEKHYUN. SEE PICTURES FOR THE SWEETEST COUPLE IN TOWN TODAY. CRITIQUES ARE NOW TAKING ON A NEW SIDE AS THEY APPLAUDED WHAT THE TWO LOVERS ARE DOING NOW, SAYING THEY ARE SETTING A GOOD EXAMPLE TO THE PUBLIC BY DOING THE TRADITIONAL WAY OF HAVING THE BRIDE'S PARENT'S BLESSINGS AND CONSENT. THE TWO ARE ALSO SET TO WED A FEW MONTHS AWAY AND IT HAS SET THE MEDIA IN A CRAZE, SET TO BE ONE OF THE MOST TALK ABOUT WEDDING OF THE YEAR, WHAT WOULD THE SIMPLE LOVERS CHOOSE, A PRIVATE WEDDING OR A GRAND WEDDING? TELL US WHAT YOU THINK GUYS BY COMMENTING ON OUR PAGE. 

\--------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo laughs evilly as he saw the news on the net, he has pulled a few strings to make that news public, and it certainly makes Baekhyun and Chanyeol looks good in the public eye. All news the previous day has been on Luhan, noting how the actor is refusing to work and can be seen moping around town as if showing how bad his situation is after Chanyeol throws him away which makes the public hate on Baekhyun instead since he's been dubbed as the nation's man stealer by the haters.

"I'm kinda scared by the way you laugh out loud without reason babe.." Kai complains as they enjoy lunch together.

"Of course there's a reason silly, I'm just enjoying this game with Luhan.

Kai shakes his head as he bites on his food.

"Just wait and see, we'll clear Baekhyun's image in no time."

"How..."

"There's gonna be a pre-nuptial shoot and I will shoot Chanyeol in the head if he didn't confess what he did to Baekhyun. He did force the man to became his lover." Kyungsoo shakes his shoulders as Kai sigh.

"I hope all this will end as soon as possible."

"It will..."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Are you sure you want to do this Lu? We're gonna be in jail if we get caught." Harold said as he looks at his cousin who begs for his help.

"Yes I'm sure, it's the only way to get my man back." Luhan fiercely said.

"Okay but, the mob will do this job if we pay them handsomely."

"I have the money, and they will be paid. Just get that pregnant bitch out of the way and out of our lives."

"Well do it your way but if this shit fails you should go back home and start a new life, don't waste your time with someone who doesn't love you anymore."

"And that statement should have made me feel good? geez..."

"No, it should make you see sense."

\-----❤-----❤----❤-----❤

Baekhyun sigh in happiness, everything is going smoothly with their upcoming wedding. He is truly excited to be Chanyeol's other half in every sense of the word.

"Oomph...nasty kick you got their babies...have mercy on dada okay.." Baekhyun mutters as he puts a hand on his bulging stomach. Pregnancy has taken its toll on his small body and he is ashamed to admit that he gained weight which Chanyeol seems to like, muttering about cuddly plushies.

"Hey Baeks, I'm here to tell you the news of your upcoming interview with the press..can I have one of those, please? Thanks." Kyungsoo moans as he bites on Baekhyun's burger which the smaller man is proud of making.

"Yeah, Chanyeol already told me the date, I'm quite scared actually, what if the press roast us to death with their questions." Baekhyun awkwardly said as he bites on his lower lip.

"Psshh..don't make them intimidate you, act cool show them that you did nothing wrong because you didn't do anything, it's not wrong to fall in love with Chanyeol and have his babies geez..."

"I know it's just that..."

"Shut up and listen to me Baekhyun, it's fate that brings the two of you together and it's love that keeps you together. Own it, not everyone is lucky to find love like you..." Kyungsoo insisted.

Baekhyun shakes his head and laughs fondly at his friend.

"You mean not like us.." 

"Yeah.....not like us.." Kyungsoo smirked thinking about Kai.

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Thank you all for coming today, all of you will get the chance to ask Mr. Park and his fiancee some questions but it will be up to them if they will answer the given question or not. Here they are,..." The announcer said to the crowd as Chanyeol and Baekhyun went to their seat.

"Mr. Park and Mr. Byun we would like to congratulate you on your engagement.." A reporter started and the two thanked her.

"We would like to ask why the wedding seems rushed, is your former lover a huge factor in making the wedding sooner than expected?"

Chanyeol cleared his throat and looks nervously towards Baekhyun who is feeling awkward and shy.

"We both agreed to wed at that time, three months from our engagement because we can't wait to be hitched, I mean I have the prettiest fiancee right here plus we are expecting a baby and we wouldn't want our first born uh..children since we're having twins, to be..well..born out of wedlock."

"Mr. Byun, some rumors are circulating that you went to abort the Park Heir, is it true or is it just rumors."

Baekhyun grabbed the mic and look around.

"I admit I was scared when I found out I was pregnant and how people will view my pregnancy as a mistake, but I never go to some hospital for an abortion. The babies inside me are Chanyeol's first child and his heir, I fell in love with them when I heard their heartbeat and I know Chanyeol did too."

Chanyeol gripped his lovers hand tightly.

"Yeah, I did.."

"We knew that you've been labeled as the "other man" in this so-called love triangle, how does it make you feel Mr. Byun?" 

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who is waiting for his signal if ever he doesn't want to answer the question. Baekhyun held his man's hands tighter, taking comfort from the warmth he felt.

"I am sad and humiliated, the public doesn't really know what is happening behind the camera, behind the rumors and hearsay and I have been judged by the public quite fiercely. I felt guilty too somehow whenever I think that I am the reason behind their split, but I believe everything happens for a reason. I am with Chanyeol now because we are meant to be together."

"Mr. Byun, will you agree with the netizens saying your relationship with Mr. Park is rushed and doomed to end as soon as it has started?"

"No...I beg to disagree.. I.I genuinely like Chanyeol and I hope to be with him for a very long time.." Baekhyun looks at his lover.

"Well, you'll never get rid of me Byun...that I'll tell you. I'll stay with him till we're gray and old and I hope the public will rethink their opinions on our highly publicized relationship. I am in love with the man sitting beside me and I hope the public will respect our decision to be married and happy."

"Mr.Park, some of Luhan's hardcore fans are planning on a sabotage plan against your companies media team what can you say about that."

"We will deal with everything according to the law, but let me warn all of you that once my fiancee's and unborn child's safety is at risk I will do any means to destroy you." Chanyeol coldly said.

\----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"Ugh...that is very tiring Yeollie..." Baekhyun whines as he slouches on the studio's makeup room.

"You did well love, you go on and change then call me afterward okay? I Need to double check on the guards." Chanyeol mutters as Baekhyun hitches his breath.

"Why..."

"I just feel restless love...I need to make sure we're safe. I'll be back in a bit okay?" Chanyeol kisses him on the lips and head out of the door.

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, carefully wiping off the makeup on his face when someone barges inside.

"Excuse me? No one is allowed here..."

"Shut up shorty and say goodbye..."

"What...." Baekhyun turns around to look at the man who. puts an arm around him and pushes his face towards a clean napkin, making him unconscious in an instant.

The man gets his Polaroid camera on his bag and picture the pregnant man on the floor. Leaving the picture behind as he carried Baekhyun outside covered by blankets and shifter on to a much broader man who is pushing a huge box with rollers on.

"Put him inside and get your money. Remember to shut your mouth or else the boss will blow your head off." The large man instructed.

The man took the money and left leaving his sins behind.

The man pretended to be one of the staff pushing the box outside and placing the unconscious man to his car.

"Step one of the plans is done..."

\-----❤-----❤-----❤-----❤

"You think you can steal my man and get away with it?"

Luhan coldly said, glaring at Baekhyun's unconscious form.

 

"You will pay for every hurt that I felt Byun Baekhyun.."

 

TBC^^


	24. Nightmare

Baekhyun flinches as he slowly regains consciousness, feeling hot and stuffy he quietly whines as he blinks his eyes..looking around the barren room he slowly remembers what happens and tries to shout for help when he realizes his position.

Tied to the bedpost in a reclining position with tape covering his mouth.

He can't do anything else but wiggle helplessly, tears falling down his face as he prays to the heavens that he'll be able to survive this whole mess..for his unborn child..for Chanyeol.

The door opens revealing a young man holding a tray of food with him.

"I see you're awake, good. It's almost time for breakfast. I'm gonna take out those duck tape but I need you to be quiet and behave yourself alright? We can't have Luhan barging in here asking for blood." The man joked around as he removes the tape from Baekhyun's mouth.

"Where am I..please have mercy. I'm pregnant.. My fiancee must be worried sick." Baekhyun gasp, trembling in fear.

"We know, you're quite the celebrity, Mr. Byun. Luhan wanted us to kill you but..the boss has taken a liking towards you. 

"Boss...what do you mean.."

The younger man pushes the bowl of food towards him.

"Eat first and I will fill you in on some details..."

As soon as Baekhyun started to eat, feeling queasy but held it in as he needed to eat for his baby, the younger man spoke up.

"My name is Bambam and I am a slave here at the biggest Chinese Triad..the Red Dragon. Luhan is a new client, he wanted to end you so that he'll have his lover back. The plan is to immediately kill you but the boss's son takes an interest in your..beauty." Bambam delicately explain to the wide-eyed man.

"But..no please don't kill me.."

"We won't because the boss's son wants you for his own.."

"I'm pregnant.."

"Apparently he's willing to wait until the child is born before he claims you as his..as for the child.."

"No..please..don't kill my baby.."

"He will be returned to Mr. Park in exchange of money."

"You guys can't do this to me. I have done nothing against you..."

"I can't do anything to help you Baekhyun. I am a slave as well. Just be thankful that you will be claimed by the boss's son..that way no other man can ruin you." Bambam, whisper towards him with pity in his eyes.

"I need to escape...I need to get out of here.."

"One piece of advice..play your cards right. We can't just get out of here and say so long suckers..I've been trying to escape in my first year here..."

"What happened..." Baekhyun whispers.

"I've got caught again and again until the boss loses his temper and throw me into the club..I've been a prostitute for years. Spreading my legs to rich patrons who frequent the club..so forgive me if in my opinion, your situation is better than mine because it is.." Bambam quietly said.

"I will do anything I can to help you escape your fate..just help me get out of here by sending messages to my fiancee. That's the only thing I will ask of you..." Baekhyun whispers desperately as Bambam looks at him with unease.

"Mr. Byun, you do know that once I am caught.I will be killed right." 

"But you won't.I have faith in you..."

"You barely know me Mr.Byun.." Bambam bitterly chuckles, pain and suffering are imminent in his life that he might look young, carefree and sweet but deep inside he is as bitter as he could be. Life fucked him over.

"But you've shown me kindness when no one else here won't...Please..just one message, for me and my baby."

Bambam looks stonily at the pregnant man.

"You know, my whole family was killed by the mobs because my appa can't pay our debt for my mother's hospital bills. If I help you and I'll die because of it I think I'll be happy seeing them again.."

"Bambam..trust yourself.."

"Plus I am a prostitute selling my body to rich and married men, urging them to cheat on their wives, if I saved a life, you and your baby..when I die I won't be in hell for my sins right? If I save your life will Heaven let me enter and see my family?" 

"Oh Bambam, come here. You're still so young, you're still a baby..." Baekhyun cried for the young man in his arms, fate can be cruel to some kind hearts and Bambam was included on the shit list.

"Listen to me..you will help me and you will do it perfectly, you won't be caught because you're the best, then we escape, you and I. After all of this you will stay with me, you hear me? You will stay with hyung and start a new life, you will go to school, you will have a new family and new friends. You will leave all this shit behind, trust me." 

Bambam looks at him with distrust in his eyes, so many people had betrayed him but he felt something for this man.

"I will.."

\----------❤----------❤-----------❤------------❤

"Did he ate his breakfast?" Daniel asked the trembling prostitute in front of him and smiled as Bambam nods his head.

"Good, you did well Bammie and as a reward, you will take a break from your..job at the club and be my little kitten's companion as per se."

This will help hyung and I to plan our escape more.

Bambam bows his head but flinched when he heard the mafia head's voice going near them.

"What is it that I heard son? How come you take someone else's hostage as your own? We have so many hostages already!" The older man barks making Bambam flinched, the head boss is known to be cruel.

"I want him father and you always taught me to get what I want.." 

"But not like this you little twerp...this is a project of one of our men and you screw it up by getting your ass in this mess!"

"I don't know why are you so concerned about this father, no one will find him, he is mine."

"Bring him back to where he came from, the police will be after your ass son and I will not hesitate to give you to them. We are criminals but I don't tolerate cheap acts like this."

The older man walks out of the room fuming as Daniel shoved a hand through his hair. He looks at Bambam.

"Don't listen to him, just do what I say."

"Okay boss."

So the boss is against this...he wanted out of this whole drama. Maybe he won't kill me when I help Baekhyun hyung escape..please god help us.

 

TBC^^


	25. Chanyeol's Plan

Chanyeol looks at Kai with hesitant eyes.

"We do what?"

Kai shifted on his seat and coughs awkwardly.

"You've seen the reports made by the police and actually they did a great job dealing with that but they can't and will not do anything about this issue.."

"Care to explain?"

"We are dealing with the mobs Chanyeol and the mobs rule these districts, the police are on their payroll, one wrong move from them and the mafia will blow their heads and get away with it."

Chanyeol closes his eyes as he understood what his friend is trying to say.

"What shall we do then? How can I get him back? I want them back.." Chanyeol whispers helplessly as he looks around his office. He is frustrated as hell, he doesn't even sleep anymore, thinking about Baekyun and their baby's safety.

"I know a man who will help us, but he will want something in return.."

"Anything..as long as he can give me back my family I will give him anything he wants.."

"Leo is a Triad Head in China but he's based here in Korea and currently ruling Seoul..he wants your cousin N."

Chanyeol's eyes widen at the information that Kai had revealed.

"My cousin? Like my distant cousin N from my grandma's side of the family?..why does..do they know each other?" Chanyeol incredulously asked thinking about his nerdy cousin who is working at a local library in Seoul.

"No, but Leo has an obsession towards him, stalking him everywhere he went which isn't that much since your cousin's daily schedule includes the library, the park, and his apartment," Kai explained.

"Wait you mean to tell me that my cousin is being stalked by a mob head and you know about it yet you didn't bother to tell me?" Chanyeol incredulously asked as Kai lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Well what can you do about it anyway, Leo can do anything he wants and he won't let a mere CEO like you gets in his way. Try it and expect a bullet through your head.."

"But...haisshh.."

"Moving along, if you set up your cousin on a date with him and get in a few good words, he might actually help us with this mess."

Chanyeol stayed silent, knowing that this is the best plan for him to get his family back.

"Take me to N,,,"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N shifted on his seat as he stares at his cousin's helpless face, he started to get sweaty when they told him that some Leo has been stalking him. Heck, the man probably knows that the three of them are talking right now.

"Should I call the police?"

"No..we can't do that..listen I know it's quite unfair of me to ask you this but it's the only chance I got to have my family back.." Chanyeol sadly said knowing how hard this is for N.

"I want to help but...I don't want to be kept by that Leo forever..maybe I'll just act like I am okay with everything and then go away after you have Baekhyun and the baby back?" N hesitantly asked while Kai looks incredulously at him.

"Hyung, once you're a lover of a mafia boss you're a marked man, but I can assure you that this Leo guy is in love with you. He will never hurt you and I'll bet that he'll be whipped, you can order him around and he'll do it for you." Kai said as N looks at him curiously.

"And you know that because?"

"Well I saw him once, he said you are talking to yourself in the library saying that you wanted a new edition of those encyclopedias because the once on the public library were too old so..he brought new once and delivered it to the library under a false name, saying that it's a donation or something." Kai blabbed on and on as he looks impatiently on his clock, knowing every single second is important.

'Well...then yes. I want to meet him and I promise that I'll behave myself as long as you guys need me to but please save me afterward okay?" N smiled cheerfully at them as the two men look awkwardly at each other, not having the heart to tell the older man the truth.

Chanyeol closes his eyes in shame.

Aisshhh..this is what I am scared of. My cousin is too innocent for his own good, he probably thinks Leo is just an obsessed young man and his job is just to act like he's going on a date with him or something.

Kai taps him on the shoulders and whisper.

"Don't worry about your cousin, he's in good hands and Leo will probably have much better luck than us on convincing him to stay with him."

Chanyeol nods but nevertheless whispers back.

"But if hyung ever called for help we will get him back."

"We will...and that's a big IF that we got there."

"N, can you be ready in an hour? We'll call on Leo now." Chanyeol said as Suho stood up.

"Yes, I'll be ready.."

The two look on as N went towards his room.

"I don't like doing this Kai.."

"I know this sucks but..it's the only way I know. Plus, well worry about N after we have Baekhyun and your babies."

Kai picks up his phone and dials Leo's number. The man picks up immediately.

"Kim Kai..you did your homework early.." Leo drawls lazily as Kai looks at the windows of N's apartment.

"Well you probably know that we're here at N's place..we finally convinced him to meet you later."

"I know..good job. What is it that you want in return.."

"I already told you..."

"I heard that Luhan is the one behind all of this.."

Chanyeol sucks in a deep breath, he has a hunch that his ex is the one behind all of this mess but to hear it as a fact and with conviction still shocks the shit out of him. This is way beyond evil, to harm a pregnant man and orders his death. Kai looks worriedly at his friend.

"Are we sure about that information.."

"I have a copy of his supposed talk with the mobs right here, I'll send it to you once my date with N is finished."

"He has what? How did he get his hands on that one.." Chanyeol gasp, anger coursing through his veins as he thinks of Luhan and how manipulative he has become.

"He got his men inside the other mob's group so Leo has reliable men to spy on them.."

"Enough of this talk, we will talk, face to face later at the Red Dragon Restaurant, I will show you what I found out and what we will do to get him out."

Chanyeol grabs the phone away from Kai.

"Leo, I don't know you personally but I want to thank you for helping us.."

"Anytime, as long as I get to date your cousin.." Leo chuckles on the phone as Chanyeol gave it back to Kai.

Wait a little bit longer babe,..we're going to save you.

Kai sigh and shakes his head, he just receives a text from Kyungsoo telling him that he's on Luhan's tail, that's the reason why the smaller man is all quiet now.

"Kyungsoo is not letting Luhan out of his sight.."

"Good, keep an eye on him and make him think that we don't have any clue that he's the one who did all of this." Chanyeol gritted his teeth.

"Guys? I'm ready.." N said wearing his glasses on and his long sleeve sweatshirt with skinny jeans and some sneakers on.

Chanyeol looks at his cousin and cringe..

"N, you're wearing that on a date? Don't you wanted to dress up more to..attract your date?" Chanyeol asked while N looks at him in confusion.

"Why would I seduce him? I don't even like him. I am meeting him for the first time now."

"Aissshhh...come on Kai. "

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N looks around the cafe for a tall man with a permanent frown on his face., that's the description anyways and he knows that whoever this Leo is he will go straight at him because he's the only one who has no company with him on the cafe. He played with his phone for a little while when a shadow fell all over him. He looks up and got surprised to see a tall, handsome man with an intimidating aura.

"Uhm..hi?"

"N..It's good to finally meet you. I am Leo.."

They shake hands and Leo went to sit in front of him. N nervously played with his fingers, he has never been on a date before and he never expected the man to be this..intimidating.

"Stop playing with young fingers baby..don't be scared. I'm just here to get to know you better.."

"Why do you want to meet me?" N curiously asked as Leo smiled at him.

"Because I want you..."

"Why do you want me.." N whispers.

"Because you make me feel something...and I want you physically. So I want to get to know you better, I want to connect with you because I want you to be mine.." Leo seriously said as N looks at him.

"I'm not a possession, I can't be owned by no one."

"You're not..you're not gonna be my slave...you're gonna be my wife.." Leo said as he calls a waiter and immediately orders for the two of them.

N blushed at the lewd comment from the man.

"In case you haven't noticed I have a dick..I am not gonna be a wife.." N hisses as Leo smirks at him.

"Oh you will be..I'm gonna wife you and you will like it. So..shall we eat? I'll arrange everything later, we'll have another date on friday, cancel all of your schedules."

"Stop ordering me around.."

"Then say goodbye to your cousin's fiancee's safety...I hope you sleep well after this."

N grits his teeth and glares dagger at the annoying man who makes him feel conflicted.

'Why you...ughhh.." He stabs on his food imagining that it is Leo's face.

"We will get along just fine baby if you just behave.."

"Shut up Leo.."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyungsoo silently looks on as Luhan enjoys dinner with his managers acting as if he did nothing wrong.

"You will pay for what you did to my best friend you bitch.."

His phone rang and he answers it quickly.

"I'm back.."

"I need you to trace Baekhyun, his phone is dead but it has a gps device on it, attached inside the phone. Only you can hack into its system.."

"Why?"

"Because that GPS was made by you idiot, I stole it from you on our first year in uni."

"Aiishhh.. I knew you're the one who stole it. I need a place to stay and to work."

"Go to my apartment, someone is waiting for you there, you have everything you need there no worries."

"Okay, see you later.."

Kyungsoo looks back at Luhan and smirks.

"Payback is a bitch Lulu,.."

 

TBC^^


End file.
